


Helping With the Pie

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Best Friends, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Incest, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami just can't handle how hot Korra's dad is. While she's visiting her best friend at the Southern Water Tribe, things start to take an exciting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Helping With the Pie  
-By Drace Domino

It had been two years since the fateful day that Korra fought Zaheer, and the zealot had been defeated at the cost of the Avatar’s health. She had been at the Southern Water Tribe to recover and mend with the assistance of her tribe’s healing prowess, and her communication back to Republic City had been minimal. Asami had only received a letter or two during the long wait; each one only making her miss her dear friend more. In the weeks leading up to the showdown with Zaheer the two women had grown close, moving past their squabbling over Mako and building a friendship that was tragically halted when Korra was so badly injured.

It was a friendship that Asami would not turn her back on, even if Korra persisted that she didn’t want to be visited. Plans had been made and her schedule had been cleared, and Asami knew that Future Industries would be just fine if she took a brief vacation. It was near the end of the second year that she left for the Southern Water Tribe on her private airship, intending to surprise her dear friend with a warm hug and tales of all that had been happening back in Republic City. Old friends had new jobs, the Earth Kingdom was on the mend under an intimidating yet dedicated leader, and the Air Nation had returned to glory. The world was lively with so many promising things on the horizon, and all Asami wished to do was share it with her dear friend.

When she dropped by unannounced, Korra’s reactions had been mixed. The Avatar could walk again but she was still far from one hundred percent, and Asami could tell that her stubborn insisting that Asami shouldn’t of come was from a place of embarrassment and shame. In the days after Asami had visited she finally wore down Korra’s resolve, and before they had run through too much of Asami’s vacation the two had returned to how things used to be. Girlish conversations and laughs filled the walls of Korra’s home, and Senna and Tonraq could once again enjoy the sound of their daughter’s joy filling the house. The two girls shared Korra’s bedroom with Asami sleeping on the floor, though in truth they didn’t find sleep until the late hours of the night, after countless hours of talking about Republic City, their old friends, and all the adventures they had enjoyed. Although both girls were nearing twenty, they chattered and giggled like they were five years younger.

It warmed Senna and Tonraq’s hearts, and each night the two shared a smile, happy that their daughter had her dearest friend close by once more.

However; not everything was perfect under Korra’s roof. Her friendship with Asami had helped her heal and made her smile once more, though when they went to bed Asami laid awake at night, even deeper into the evening as she stared at the ceiling. Curled up on the floor, she waited until Korra was asleep before creeping out of her bedroom and slipping down the hall. If Korra knew what had been on her mind the past few days, their friendship would be shattered, but Asami couldn’t help it. Some desires weren’t easy to explain, and some curiosities had to be fed.

Asami crouched down; her body covered in smooth, silk pajamas as she knelt at the edge of Tonraq and Senna’s door. A random noise several days ago had alerted her to what happened late at night, and ever since that moment she had eagerly awaited for Korra to sleep, so she could return to the scene on a nightly basis. With whisper-quiet movements she kept her body low, her eyes adjusting to the dark as she stole a look into Tonraq and Senna’s room. Within, the married couple were doing what they did nearly every night, as best as Asami could tell.

“Yes...that’s it...you’re so tight, Senna.” Tonraq groaned as he pushed into Senna from behind, their naked forms atop their bed, their bodies half-lit up from the moonlight pouring in through the window. Asami swallowed in nervous arousal as she watched, her breath hitching in her throat while she studied him hammer into her. “Mmm, right there, that’s it…”

Senna was moaning in blissful delight, and the sound of her cries made Asami’s cheeks flush red from arousal. She could only barely see the two as they coupled, but it was enough for her to make out the impressive, tempting figure of Tonraq’s body. He was massive compared to the men back in Republic City, both in stature and in length. A well-muscled chest was lit by the moon while his thick shaft claimed Senna’s tight opening, and each time he shoved inside of her, Asami could hear the creak of the bed mixed with the wet, forceful sound of the married couple joining. She swallowed in aroused glee, and while she continued to watch a hand slid down the front of her silk pajamas, moving her fingers to her wet, shaven sex and beginning to idly toy with her sensitive folds. She held her breath as best she was able in order to avoid detection, but from there, she simply watched and enjoyed.

Her jealousy of Senna was intense the past few days. Korra’s father was unlike any of the men Asami had ever known, mixing kindness and warmth with the sort of powerful physique that women dreamed of in their naughtiest fantasies. From the first night she had accidentally stumbled across the married couple having sex in their bedroom, Asami was hooked. Tonraq was a powerful, selfless lover that never failed to make sure his wife reached her peak, and usually by the end of their marathon sessions Asami’s knees were weak from crouching outside their door for an hour, and the scent of their sweaty, intense sex poured from the room and into the hallway beyond. In the past few days she had seen him claim his wife in all manner of positions; positions she herself had never imagined, but now would never envision them without Tonraq’s tempting figure in one half of it. 

She wanted Korra’s father, desperately, but since she couldn’t have him she would sate herself by watching him fuck his loving wife while she fingered herself like a frustrated teenager. It was embarrassing and lewd, but it was all a city girl could do when she found herself infatuated with one of the Southern Water Tribe’s finest. That night, like so many others, Tonraq fucked his wife to multiple climaxes, and the entire time Asami watched with her fingers shifting inside of her hole. Each position made the Sato heir wetter and hornier, and each time Senna screamed in orgasmic bliss Asami found herself wishing she was her.

When Tonraq let his wife’s rear flop to the bed, her hole leaking a visible line of his cum, Asami stared longingly at it through the crack in the door. A prize she could never have, even with all her money and all her power.

It simply wasn’t fair.

 

The next day, Asami found herself relaxing on Korra’s bed, stretched out and flipping through one of the magazines she had brought from Republic City. High fashion from the Fire Nation; hot, exotic looks to drive men wild. She had the place to herself that afternoon; Korra and Senna had left to purchase groceries from the market, and Tonraq had went out to tend to matters of the tribe. It left Asami alone to relax some, and to have some much needed time to herself. She enjoyed her time with Korra, but thanks to her late nights she hadn’t been sleeping well. A few hours without the distraction of other people under the same roof was just the thing she needed, and Asami relished in it. She was dressed casually as she stretched out on Korra’s bed; wearing a simple, long skirt that had dual layers to help keep her warm, and a thick woolen sweater from one of Republic City’s finest trade districts. It might not be quite as insulated as one of the leather jerkins from the Water Tribe’s merchant stalls, but the pink garment was endlessly more stylish, and style did account for so very much. She even put makeup on in the morning; her typical lipstick and eyeshadow, giving her the smoldering, sultry look that she worked so hard to refine. Even if she’d only be hanging around Korra’s chilly home wearing two pairs of wool socks all day, she at least wanted to look presentable.

When the sound of the front door closing echoed through the halls Asami lifted her head, her brow arching as she called out. Korra and Senna weren’t expected to be back for some time, and she found herself wondering if another one of the family’s relatives had dropped by unexpectedly.

“Korra?” Her voice called through the girl’s home, and she lowered her magazine to her stomach. When a much larger figure came in the doorway Asami’s eyes opened and her cheeks darkened, and she offered a far more muted response. “Oh. Hello, Tonraq.”

Korra’s father stood in the doorway, leaning against the side of the frame with an inviting smile on his face. His arms were folded over his impressive chest and his expression was relaxed and calm, enough to let Asami feel at ease. Her expression went from surprise to comfort as she gazed at him, and though she felt the strong urge to let her eyes drift and linger on his figure, she forced herself to meet his eyes as he finally spoke.

“Hello Asami. The girls won’t be back yet for a bit, they needed to go by Katara’s for another round of therapy for Korra.” He smiled warmly to his daughter’s best friend, and gestured towards the edge of the bed. “Mind if I join you for a little bit?”

Asami’s cheeks flushed as the question entered the room, and her mind spun with the sort of possibilities that were only truly possible in a romance novel. She quickly nodded as she gestured towards the end of Korra’s bed, smiling to Tonraq as he started to move into the room. Each step set his shoulders rolling in a confident gait, and Asami found her eyes tracing him as his impressive figure moved to sit; the bed creaking under his weight as he rested. The position put his rear just past Asami’s feet, and she could feel her calves resting against his back as the Water Tribe leader looked to Asami with a smile.

“I wanted to talk to you about something, and thought it might be embarrassing if I did it with Korra and Senna here.” The older man paused for a moment, and moved a hand up to run his fingers through his rich brown locks. As his palm slipped back down to stroke through his beard he finally gave a small laugh, shaking his head as he murmured in a staggered chuckle. “Wow, this is awkward. Asami...Senna and I know you’ve been watching us.”

Just like that, Asami’s cheeks went bright red, and the young woman’s mind spun with excuses. The magazine crinkled in her hands as she started to sit up, stammering in stunned response as she struggled to think of a defense. There was no lie she could tell, no excuse she could make up, and every possible explanation she had was incriminating and filthy. The Sato heir rose up; her rump resting on Korra’s pillow as she tucked her legs underneath her, pulling them away from Tonraq as she struggled to respond.

“Ah...T-Tonraq, I…” She coughed, and bit down on her bottom, painted lip. The taste of her lipstick briefly hinted at the edge of her tongue, and she quickly spoke up to try to salvage what she could of the situation. “I’m sorry, I was just...well you see, running Future Industries, I don’t get to date much, and…”

None of her excuses would work, but thankfully Tonraq looked at her with a smile, stopping her worried stammering. As Asami watched with a stunned expression Tonraq let a hand drift forward, and he let his strong grip rest atop one of Asami’s knees, gripping her lightly through the fabric of the double layered dress. Asami’s cheeks grew brighter red as she stared up at him, their eyes meeting as the older man let his fingers rest on the young woman’s body. He spoke with a clear and calm tone, his voice steady and understanding, the same voice of reasoned wisdom she had always known him to be. He was a man of patience and thought; oftentimes the opposite of his headstrong daughter, but it only made him all the more desirable.

“We talked about it, Senna and I.” Tonraq smiled, and his hand left Asami’s knee to slowly slide down her calf. His grip was no longer warm and comforting but slightly seductive; his thick, strong fingers spooning down the slope of the young woman’s leg, and cupping just above her ankle. He let his fingers drift slowly up and down, and Asami stared with a racing heart and boiling blood as Tonraq teased her while he spoke. “This is what you really want?”

The young woman’s mind spun at the question, barely able to believe that it filled the silence between them. When Tonraq had moved to sit at the edge of the bed she never would have imagined that his hand would soon be drifting down the inside of her calf, or as it was now, moving down to the very edge of her dress, letting his fingers slink underneath the fabric to take ahold of her ankle. She felt his grip wrap about her flesh and her cheeks darkened considerably, and as Tonraq’s strong thumb moved up and down her goosebump-riddled skin, he studied the young woman with a stern and determined gaze. Asami’s mind spun at the possibilities; the chance to live out the fantasy she had been holding onto for days, the opportunity to be satisfied like she hadn’t been with Republic City’s boys.

There were risks involved, of course. Even if Senna was okay with it, that was no guarantee Korra would feel the same way if she discovered her best friend sleeping with her father. Briefly Asami weighed her friendship with Korra versus her desire for Tonraq, but it was an easy decision to make. Korra was a forgiving, kind soul, and Tonraq was simply irresistable. Asami finally nodded to Tonraq with a timid look to her feminine features, giving Korra’s father her agreement to whatever it was that he had planned. She had dreamed of that moment nonstop for almost three entire days, and now that it was upon her she could scarcely think of how to proceed. Thankfully, Tonraq’s experience and desire was strong enough to carry them through the silence, and he gave Asami a large grin as he turned to face her. Rugged, powerful hands came about the young woman’s waist, and he pulled her from the bed with a fierce grip.

“Good. Let’s get started right away, the girls will be home soon.”

 

“I’m so glad they had fresh berries, Mom.” Korra beamed as she walked back home with Senna, one of her mitten-clad hands holding up a bunch of the bright red fruits. “I’ve told Asami about your homemade pies since we first met, and I can’t wait to have her try one!” She giggled a little as she stepped closer to her mother, that childish glee coming to her face once more. Showing off her mother’s cooking to her best friend was a simple pleasure she had been denied for two years, and it warmed Senna’s heart to see her daughter so happy. The older woman hooked an arm through the Avatar’s as they walked, each of them holding bundles of groceries while they worked their way home.

Senna had wondered about the conversation she had with her husband the night previous, when he had expressed an interest in his daughter’s curious best friend. Never did she imagine that he was already taking her up on her offer, and that with every step they took the two drew closer to quite a shock. They were both dressed in warm and comfortable clothes for the Southern Water Tribe; a thick parka hood pulled up against each of their faces, and heavy coats with dual layers. The wind had been chilly that afternoon, forcing them to bundle up in mittens and scarves. As soon as they came home they began to remove their thick layers, Senna stripping down to her conservative housewife attire for their tribe, while Korra moved down to her pale blue muscle shirt. For Asami, the room temperature of their home was cold, but for a young woman that had grown up amongst the ice and snow it was as comfortable as could be. After stripping out of their winter gear Korra turned to the groceries, handing them out to her mother with a huge smile on her face.

“Can I help make the pie, Mom? I want to do something nice for Asami, for her coming out all this way to see me. I want her to know how much I missed her.”

“Of course, dear.” Senna beamed in response, and stood on her toes to peck her daughter warmly on the cheek with a sweet kiss. One of her hands moved up to tease Korra’s rear braid, jostling it back and forth with a soft laugh. “I’m just glad you’re happy. Go spend some time with your friend, I’ll put the groceries away and call you when I’m ready.”

Korra beamed and nodded, and after a brief hug shared with her mother she darted off to her room, eager to see her best friend once more.

When she found Asami, her color sank and she stared with absolute shock. A magazine about Fire Nation fashion was laying on the floor, beside a discarded pair of panties and the stylish sweater that Asami had bought for her trip. On the nearby bed her friend was naked and exposed, and most scandalously of all she was straddling Korra’s own father. The two were wrapped in a lewd embrace, their naked, sweaty forms sliding against each other while Tonraq’s cock visibly pierced in and out of his daughter’s best friend. The scent of sex in the room struck Korra with intensity and heat, and her cheeks flushed as she watched a coupling she never would've expected.

Tonraq and Asami were lost deep in a kiss; the sophisticated young woman’s hands perched on his dark shoulders and her veil of black hair framing their faces. They hadn’t seemed to notice Korra yet, and the Avatar made no noise as she stared, dumbstruck, at the scene before her. Her blanket was tangled around their sweaty frames, her pillow resting underneath the small of her father’s naked back. Each motion of Asami’s hips pushed Tonraq’s impressively thick length inside of her hole, or an even more strikingly intimate, drug it slowly out of her, showing off how slick and moist her opening had made it. The two kissed desperately as Asami pushed down with a growing desire, her motions getting stronger while they joined, until finally their kiss broke.

“Nnng...oh yes, so big…” Asami’s smoldering eyes gazed into Tonraq’s, and she pressed a hand over his cheek, her fingers drifting into his beard. When she spotted something from the corner of her eye she glanced over; her eyes falling on Korra and her cheeks suddenly darkening. There was no panic in her face, but she smiled warmly to her best friend, showing off that her lipstick had been smeared across the side of her cheek, and her mascara had started to run to just above her cheekbones. Although Korra’s own experiences in the bedroom were minimal, it was clear to her that the two had been at it for some time.

“Hey Korra…” Asami grunted, and a rush of pleasure came through her as Tonraq pushed forward again, his length striking her core. “Just...hah...spending time with your dad.”

Tonraq’s eyes flickered over to his daughter, and he watched the Avatar for a moment, a smile lining on his face. Korra’s expression was still blank and shocked, as if she didn’t know just what to make of it all. She had no questions and didn’t call for her mother, and within that reaction Tonraq saw the Avatar’s capacity for compassion and patience. He smiled to his daughter as he closed his arms around Asami; his hands cupping underneath her ass as he started to thrust up into her a bit quicker.

“Korra.” He smiled to his daughter, and Asami gave a yelp of desire, her chest crashing against Tonraq’s and her arms throwing about his shoulders. Korra’s bed was creaking as Tonraq thrust up into the Avatar’s best friend; his motions hard and fast as he used her tight, inviting opening. While he pushed into her with rapid excitement he kept his gaze on his daughter, smiling to her with kindness lining his eyes. “Asami’s a bit unhappy back home. And I’m just helping her out.”

Asami would’ve agreed to his statement, but she was far too busy screaming in the throes of an intense orgasm. Tonraq’s gaze left Korra to return to Asami, and he captured the young woman’s mouth in another kiss while he continued to fuck into her. Korra watched, still silent and stunned, as her father started to peak. Her eyes fell on his sack as he twitched, and she watched his length throb while he slowly started to empty into Asami’s tight sex. There was no pulling out, or even a single hint that they considered it. He simply released into his daughter’s best friend, and she moaned in such familiar pleasure that Korra could only imagine that it wasn’t the first time he had done so.

She and her mother had been gone for a few hours, after all.

Korra’s attention was drawn down the hall as she heard Senna approaching, and for a moment she wondered if there was something she should do. Bring it to her mother’s attention? Try desperately to hide it? Neither option was acted upon, and the Avatar opted for more stunned silence as her mother drew near and peeked her head in the doorway. Senna’s motherly features took in the sight of her husband wrapped in a naked ball with the beautiful Sato heir, and she gave a soft chuckle, her voice devoid of malice or jealousy.

“Guess you two couldn’t wait.” She giggled a bit, and moved to stand in the doorway. Her kind eyes were shining as she watched her husband help out the pale young woman, each twist of his length pumping another short load of cream into her opening. When he was finally finished he pulled out of her with a grunt; his still-thick length flopping to his daughter’s bed, and Asami’s hole gaping as a line of Tonraq’s cream escaped. Tonraq held the young woman’s chin in his hand with a firm grip, and he teased his lips before her own for a moment, whispering to her just loud enough for his wife and daughter to hear.

“Let’s have another run at your mouth before the next one.” He smiled at her, and the pale Sato heir was eager to comply. She turned to Korra and Senna and gave them a friendly wave, before immediately slipping onto her knees on the floor. Tonraq sat with his legs spread on the edge of the bed, and as the mass of dark hair moved to cover his lap he looked to the other two women, smiling warmly to his family.

“Did I hear you mention you’re making pie tonight?” Tonraq asked casually, one of his hands threading into Asami’s dark hair. He guided her as she worked; helping the young woman to tease her tongue over his cock, and guiding her mouth to cover the tip of his length as he felt another bit of afterclimax slowly seep from his head. A rich sigh came from the back of his throat, a joyful smile on his face. “I was afraid berry season was over, that sounds like a nice treat.”

“Mhmm.” Senna smiled warmly as she continued to lean against the doorframe. “Korra’s going to help out, aren’t you, dear?” The two of them spoke as casually as could be, as if their daughter wasn’t watching her best friend suck Tonraq to stiffness once more. Korra, for her part, had finally snapped back to reality, though her eyes watched the scene with the same fascination. She showed neither anger or fear in her face, but she was certainly curious as she watched Asami service her father. She finally let a small smile go to her father’s attention before she moved to the far end of the room, grabbing one of her chairs and pulling it a few feet away. The Avatar let her still-weary body rest, and she braced her elbows on her knees and her head in her palms, watching her best friend work.

Asami was naked, mostly. The only stitch of clothing still on her was two socks on each foot; the chill of the house apparently taking priority over being fully naked. As Korra watched she studied how her best friend sucked her father’s cock, her eyes falling to where lipstick smears were against Tonraq’s shaft and sack, and where long bridges of spit connected Tonraq’s length to Asami’s cheeks. She cupped her hands underneath the Water Tribe leader’s sack, twirling his pouch gently and affectionately, and even giving labored kisses to the sensitive flesh underneath his shaft. Korra watched it all, her cheeks darkening and her heartbeat racing, but not saying anything. She showed no signs of desiring to join, but she was fascinated beyond all measure by watching.

Senna, meanwhile, moved across the room and stood by her husband’s side for a moment. While the sound of Asami messily sucking off her husband filled the room, Senna leaned forward to kiss Tonraq on the forehead; her lips lingering against his sweat-licked brow for a long moment. As she pulled away her hand went down into Asami’s dark locks, and she combed her affectionately before giving her a little push, making her take her husband’s cock a little deeper. It was a playful thrust, and she cooed sweetly to the girl as she started to step away.

“Glad you’re having fun during your visit, sweetie.” She beamed, and as she crossed the room to the door once more, Asami gave a murmured, sloppy response that sounded like a gargled “thank you, ma’am” if it was spoken with a mouthful of soup underneath three blankets. Senna just giggled, and slipped out of the room, her attentions going back to the kitchen.

There’d be more to see later, she was sure, and there was food to be put away!

Soon Korra was left alone with her best friend and her father, seated nearby to watch them continue. Asami’s mouth was working on Tonraq’s cock with long, slow strokes, his length spreading her painted lips as she took him from the tip of his head down to the very base of his shaft. It looked uncomfortable at times thanks to Tonraq’s sheer girth, but Asami seemed to be a quick steady and she took his size with determination and grit. When Tonraq pulled out of her mouth Asami gave a gasping breath for air, and she looked up at the older man as he grinned and rubbed his shaft back and forth over her face, smearing her spit across her beautiful features and mussing her makeup even further.

“Hands and knees. Face Korra, let her watch.” Tonraq gave Asami instructions with a casual confidence, and the sophisticated woman obeyed without question. She pressed another hot kiss against Tonraq’s shaft before she scrambled back up onto the bed, getting onto her hands and knees and turning to face Korra. Her cheeks were blushing bright under the watchful gaze of her best friend, but she couldn’t hide the huge smile on her face. She looked into Korra’s eyes as she presented herself for the girl’s father, her legs spreading on the bed and her rear raising up into the air, ready to be taken.

“I’m sorry Korra, I really should of asked first.” She gave her a sheepish smile, and as Tonraq positioned himself behind her Asami’s lips parted in a halting gasp. She froze for a moment, her fingers tightening against the edge of the bed as Tonraq’s heavy cock slapped against her sex. Her teeth clenched and she closed her eyes for a moment, and Korra watched with a wide-eyed gaze as Asami’s sex was pierced once more. Though she couldn’t see it slide inside of her she had a front row seat for the young woman’s expressions; watching as Asami went through discomfort to a spark of pain, and then finally a wash of joyful pleasure. As Tonraq held Asami’s hips and started to claim her once more, the Sato heir’s eyes opened and she resumed her chat with Korra. “I’ve just been so lonely without you around, and none of the guys back home are...ah...as wonderful as your dad is…”

Her hair was swaying back and forth as Tonraq’s thrusts made Asami bounce back and forth. Her ample bust was swinging as well, and Korra found her eyes flickering down to them, watching as Asami’s bare breasts danced from her father’s motions. She watched the setting with a building heat inside of her, but she kept her distance and rested on her chair, letting that forbidden fire build without stoking the fires just yet. The show before her was already intense enough without a hand drifting down to her sex, or even more scandalously, considering joining in. The Avatar just swallowed and gave Asami a nod, forcing a small smile as she let her eyes drift up to her father’s bare chest, watching as sweat rolled against his muscles with each push of his hips.

“It’s okay, Asami. He is pretty great.” She offered simply. Her words were innocent, though in the heat of the moment it was hard to suggest that her tone was as well. From there Korra kept to herself, watching as the scene unfolded but not daring to speak any more. She watched as Asami was claimed hard and fast from behind, as her body was sent into thrashing climax from Tonraq’s wild motions. From the sound of her screams it was clear that Tonraq filled the Sato heir’s tight hole like no one ever had. Each time Asami peaked, and it happened so often Korra quickly stopped taking count, the young woman would freeze up with every muscle in her body going tense. Like a perfect statue she was stay locked in place, often only shifting from side to side because Tonraq’s thrusting wouldn’t stop. After her climaxes she fell back into the rhythm of her older lover, gasping and moaning and encouraging him to fuck her deeper and harder.

Tonraq gave a small smile to his daughter as he flipped Asami over on the mattress, and the Sato heir’s neck perched at the edge of the bed. It let her head dangle; her long black hair cascading to the floor and her eyes looking at the room from an upside down perspective. Asami laughed in delightful glee as Tonraq let her head dangle back; her legs lifting up into the air as the older man started to claim her from above. His cock once again pushed into her with ease, and he started to fuck her with all the vigor and ferocity he had inside of him. Korra watched with intense focus; taking in the sight and wishing desperately that she could preserve the memory with perfection. Asami’s pale breasts danced with every one of her father’s crashes into her lap, and her black hair beautifully framed her upside down face. Each noise she made was a symphony of delight, and even Korra’s father made noises of joyful bliss, in between turning to press kisses against Asami’s calves which rested up upon his shoulders.

Korra swallowed in nervous wonderment as she studied them, watching the sweat roll from their bodies and becoming ever enchanted with the sight. She could tell her father was about to peak when his motions grew even more intense, and the bed she had slept in for years creaked even harder under the weight of the desperate, sweaty sex. Korra inched forward on her chair, her eyes wide and a smile finally spreading on her face, and amidst Asami’s moans and Tonraq’s grunts, Korra’s voice finally broke into the room once more.

“Fuck her, Dad!” She cheered him on, unable to hold her enthusiasm. She clenched her fists tight around the edge of her chair, squirming in her seat, eager to see it all go down. She wanted to watch Asami while her father filled her up, wanted to see what the Sato heir looked like up close when she was filled with cream. The Avatar cheered her father on again, her voice striking Asami’s ears and sending the woman into an already building climax. “She needs it, she needs you to fuck her as hard as you can!”

Korra broke her rule about not getting involved as Asami’s screams struck her, and the Avatar leapt into action. She swung down swiftly to knee by the bed, her arms lifting underneath Asami’s hanging head and sliding under her shoulders. She scooped her against her; embracing Asami’s chest from behind, lining her cheek up with her best friend’s. Together they watched Tonraq’s impressive physique as he continued to fuck away at Asami, and the Sato heir’s voice threw into mad desire as she felt her best friend hold her from behind. The scent of Korra’s hair and the heat of her breath landed on Asami’s bare cheek, and with the Avatar’s arms tight around her, bending her up so she could look at Tonraq, she was helpless to pull away.

Asami came in waves of screaming and twitching, and her dear friend held her through it all. It wasn’t until Tonraq’s own peak came that the two women were left wide-eyed and gasping in shock, and a new line was crossed amidst the family. Instead of keeping his length inside of Asami when he peaked, his thick cock suddenly pulled out, his member spasming and spraying from the second the fresh, chilly air hit it. Ropes of thick, white cum splattered forward, some of it landing on Asami’s pale breasts, but most of it directed towards the Sato heir’s face.

Naturally, with Korra’s cheek pressed tight to her best friend’s, she shared that burden. Asami was mewling in lost delight as Tonraq’s cum painted her face and her throat, but Korra was left with a stunned expression on her face as her father’s cream struck a line over her face. From one of her cheekbones crossing over her nose, to the edge of her chin there was a thick line of white, a gift from her own father’s length. The Avatar froze for a moment, twitching, feeling it slide across her skin and burn into her memory.

Her father’s cum marked her, but she had little time to ponder it. Before long Asami had twisted a hand to Korra’s chin and pulled her head close; her tongue rolling out and smearing up Korra’s flesh in a hungry wave. She slurped her clean with eager readiness, whimpering in shivering arousal as she did so. Korra remained knelt on the floor; stunned and shocked as her best friend licked her clean, clearing her dark flesh of her father’s stark white cum.

Tonraq smiled at the two girls warmly, and his cock rested in Asami’s lap, continuing to drool a small pool of cum at the center of the Sato heir’s stomach. As he watched Asami clean up his stunned daughter, he gave a sudden laugh, and let his eyes fall on Korra’s beautiful features.

“I’m glad your friend dropped by, Korra.” He began, and his hands moved out to smooth over Asami’s slender, pale stomach. “And I’m glad she’s staying another week.”

Korra swallowed nervously, and with Asami’s tongue teasing the edge of her ear, she could only nod her agreement.

 

The End.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's sick and tired of watching, and she desperately wants to get involved. Can anyone blame her? Asami makes riding Tonraq look so fun.

Helping With the Pie  
Part Two  
-By Drace Domino

For days now, Korra had only watched. What else could she do? Her father and her best friend were engaged in an unusual relationship, and no one else in the family seemed to mind. Her mother had handled it all with quite a bit of passive joy, her attitude towards Asami actually becoming warmer since the Sato girl had become involved with her husband. Asami seemed to have become a part of the family, which should have overjoyed Korra, and yet the Avatar felt something nagging at the back of her mind.

It didn’t bother her that Asami was sleeping with her father. It didn’t even bother her that they were doing it out in the open for both Korra and Senna to see. It bothered her that she felt somehow...left out. Always just on the side of the room, watching her own father have at her best friend, rushing into her hard and fast and not finishing until they were both exhausted past the point of continuing. In the past few days Korra had sat at the edge of her room while Asami rode her father on her own bed, and eaten dinner at the table that she had just watched Tonraq fucking Asami raw atop. They were close and intensely affectionate; oftentimes breaking into session of deep kissing while the four sat around the table talking about their day, and they weren’t even remotely shy about going off to sleep with each other some more. Senna still didn’t mind, and once or twice Korra caught her mother gazing at the two with something more than adoration; some primal lust that implied that she was a willing watcher in the whole ordeal.

Korra herself had remained on the outside, not getting involved past her first night. The first time she caught them she found herself cheering Asami on, and when she held her best friend while she was roughly fucked by her father, she had inadvertently taken a shot of Tonraq’s cum against her face. Asami had been quick to lick it clean in the moments following, but the shot of her father’s white spunk against her face had made Korra retract from the situation; afraid and worried over the taboo she had inadvertently committed.

It was a difficult thing, processing her father as a sexual entity, and seeing him claim her best friend every day. She had gone from looking at Tonraq as the man that raised her from a baby to seeing his cock slide inside of a girl other than her mother, and force himself into her until they were both sweaty, tired, and happy. Korra was having a difficult time getting it out of her mind, and she had begun being haunted by images that filled her thoughts when she closed her eyes. Images of Tonraq’s muscular frame as he pinned Asami to the bed, or visions of Asami’s slender, shaven cream-filled slit as Tonraq’s cum slowly leaked out of her hole. The worst part was that when she eventually opened her eyes she realized it wasn’t a vision, and she could easily see her father claiming her best friend no more than a few feet away.

During dinner that night Asami didn’t eat with the rest of them; she had been too busy servicing Tonraq’s length at the dinner table. They sat around a small plate of hot fish, Korra and Senna across from the two as they stared at something that was difficult to eat during. Korra’s expression was deadpan and her cheeks were red while she watched, trying to imagine just how things had gotten to that point in her household. Tonraq was seated with his legs crossed on the floor, and Asami was naked, stretched out with her back turned to the other women. Korra could see the elegant curve of Asami’s rear while the woman’s black hair masked what she was doing, but the slurping noises and Tonraq’s frequent, pleased grunts were certainly sign enough. Her head bobbed up and down while Tonraq casually ate, taking a sip of his tea before letting his eyes fall on Korra.

“How was your therapy today, dear?” He asked casually, as if the girl’s best friend wasn’t pushing her lips down the length of his thick, throbbing cock. Each twist of Asami’s tongue sent shivers up his spine, but he forced a pleasant smile while he looked at his darling daughter. “Are you feeling any stronger?”

“Uh...yeah, Dad.” Korra murmured, her fingers pinching her fork as she picked at her food. She let her eyes drift down to the diligent Asami, and then back up to meet her dad’s gaze. “Uh, Asami? Aren’t you hungry?”

“Mmm. I’ve got all I need right here.” Asami’s response was soft and pleasant, and she glanced back to Korra with a pleased look on her features. As she twisted to look at her friend Korra could see just how far things were going; her father’s throbbing length was marked with spit, and a bridge of it connected his sack to the edge of Asami’s lips. She purred softly as she turned back to Tonraq, licking a line up the underside of his shaft before pulling her mouth around him again, taking him in deep, steady strokes that made the older man hiss in pleasure and delight.

“Uh, okay then.” Korra murmured, watching while her friend just went right back to servicing her father. There was an awkward pause filled only with the sound of Asami’s lips working over Tonraq’s shaft; the wet smacking noises that carried over the clinking of their silverware on the plates. When Senna spoke up Korra gave a sigh of relief, hoping that her mother would put an end to the madness already. She fully expended her mother to scorn Tonraq for what he was doing, for claiming a woman other than her. At the very least, she hoped Senna would give him a stern lesson about letting young women suck him off at the dinner table. In reality, Senna’s voice made Korra’s heart sink a bit, her brow bending in as she gave a pathetic whimper of defeat.

“Save some for me, Asami.” She chuckled softly, and sipped her tea. The distinguished looking older woman gave a warm smile, and licked her lips as she pondered things. “I might be hungry tonight, too.” She chuckled softly as Korra stared in shock, but her expression dropped even further into surprise as Asami pried her lips from Tonraq’s length once more, speaking in a seductive and sultry tone.

“How about you join us now?” She asked with a purr, and slid back to make room for the older woman. She had a fist tightly wrapped around the base of Tonraq’s cock, his shaft glistening from spit and throbbing hard in her palm. Asami’s seductive eyes fell on Senna’s warm, motherly features, and she licked her lips pointedly as she gestured towards the older man’s length. “He’s more than enough for both of us, you know.”

Korra couldn’t believe it as Senna just smiled and nodded, and stood up to walk over to the other side of the table. She found her eyes falling on her father’s stiff length, studying the curves and lines of it while Asami gently jerked him, keeping him hard and erect for when Senna drew near. The sight of it made her heart race a bit faster, and she couldn’t help but wonder just how it managed to fit inside of Asami. For that matter, how it would feel fit inside of her. Senna drew near the two as she started to slip out of her robes; her traditional Water Tribe attire falling to the floor of the dining room as she bared herself in front of her husband, her daughter, and the family friend. Korra’s eyes instantly went to her mother’s figure, studying her in a surprised glance.

She was curvy; having the body of a housewife and not a warrior. Wide hips and slightly thick thighs, and breasts that were large yet still wore some of the pressure of age. Her dark skin was smooth and flawless, and when she stood near the two Tonraq moved a hand up, appreciatively letting his grip slide down Senna’s waist and along the outside of her thigh. The married duo shared a warm smile, and as Senna lowered herself down to Asami’s level she offered a pleased whisper to her stiff, hungry husband.

“I’ve been waiting for an invitation.” She admitted with a blush, and she took a pose similar to Asami’s, albeit on a different side. Soon Tonraq’s lap was flanked by naked women, each of them with their head in his lap and each of them stretched out on their sides, showing Korra the curve of their naked, glistening bodies. Senna’s hand moved out and she joined Asami’s in the hold around Tonraq’s length, and while the two women balanced the man’s girth Senna smiled and drew forward, letting her tongue collect the first taste of Asami’s spit off of her husband’s cock. A pleased noise went through her as she tasted it, and she quickly began to get to work, pushing her lips over Tonraq’s tip and taking him slow and steady, all the while assisted by Asami holding the shaft up.

Korra watched with fire in her eyes; righteous indignation mixing with a jealous fury. Her mother and her best friend were working together now, their hands and tongues and lips moving against her father’s remarkable length. Every now and again she caught sight of him; of a spit-soaked inch that the women hadn’t occupied entirely with their mouths yet. Every time she spotted his rod Korra felt the urge to dive into the pile, but taboo held her back like it refused to hold back any of them, and all she could do was watch.

Watch while her mother and best friend sucked her father’s length in front of her. Watch while they kissed with open mouths and dancing tongues, some of Asami’s lipstick smearing onto Senna’s pale, motherly mouth. She even was forced to watch as Tonraq’s hands lowered down to each girl’s sex, and though their position hid it from Korra’s eyes, she was confident he had begun petting them tenderly while his fingers stayed hidden. The two women were moaning in slow delight as Tonraq toyed with their sexes, and the entire time his thick length continued to be slaved over by two diligent and happy women. The quick and clever tongue of the beautiful Sato heir, and the experienced mouth of a woman he had been married to for years that knew like no other how to make him moan.

His eyes fell on Korra, and he continued to casually speak, a smile playing on his lips.

“Your therapy will take some time, but we’re really proud of all the headway you’ve made.” He went back to the original topic, his voice audible just above the noise of two tongues slobbering against his length. “You’re not my little girl anymore. You’re stronger and more beautiful than your mother and I ever expected.”

“That’s true, sweetie.” Senna’s voice was slurred and wet, and as soon as she finished throwing out her casual assurance she went right back to sucking on Tonraq’s cock. A tiny whimper came from her shortly thereafter as the family patriarch pressed two of his fingers against her slit, teasing her with a slow, building roll of his digits.

“I know, thanks.” Korra finally nodded, and sighed. Her eyes drifted across the three of them for a bit longer; watching Tonraq’s kind face and then letting her gaze fall to Asami, and finally her naked mother, whom had thrown herself into the situation with rampant enthusiasm. With a sigh she started to push herself up from the table, feeling like she was holding them back by her presence. “I need to get some chores done. I’ll see you all tonight.”

“Okay, sweetie, of course.” Tonraq beamed, and as Korra stood up she could see in greater detail how the two women were working at him. Their lips were nearly touching on either side of Tonraq’s shaft, their tongues flickering back and forth while he twitched under their attention. Every now and again their tongues would sway against each other, sharing spit and flavor and drawing a soft moan from either of them. Korra studied the moment for a bit longer, her cheeks burning red as she fought urges she should never give into. When her resolve was near the breaking point she swiftly nodded farewell, and turned on a heel so she could break away from the moment.

Chores were a glorious break, compared to watching your parents fuck your best friend. To do it, and not even invite her. The nerve of some people.

 

That night, Korra laid awake in frustration. Her room was empty save for herself, though when she had gone to sleep Asami was there on the floor, turning in for the night as well. Now it was in the latest hours of the night, and though Asami had slipped out while Korra was asleep, there was no real mystery where she had gone. The moans coming from down the hall were all the clues Korra needed to figure it out. The Avatar sighed and pressed her hands over her face, trying to push the noise back so she could manage to get back to sleep. As the minutes passed the voices shifted from person to person; from the sound of Asami’s smooth, lovely voice crying out in heightened pleasure, to the deeper and more mature tone of her own mother as she called out for someone to keep doing something harder and faster. Whatever was going on down the hall the three of them weren’t subtle about, and Korra couldn’t even chalk it up to them thinking she was asleep.

After all, they’d be just as loud and vulgar even if they were right beside her in the room. Korra whimpered a bit as she sat up, wearing a layer of thin pajamas to bed. It had felt like a waste of fabric considering Asami slept nude these days, but the Avatar held onto some of her modesty just as she had held on to the taboo restriction that stopped her from begging to join. But as the minutes passed the Avatar’s resolve was breaking more and more, and she was getting dangerously close to sacrificing both of those determinations in lieu of getting a good night’s sleep.

The sound of Asami’s moans continued, and Korra listened with her cheeks darkening as she heard the noise of sweaty filth string from the beautiful woman’s lips. She begged for Tonraq to fuck her deeper and faster, her voice falling in and out of pitch like something was muffling her. Korra wondered briefly what it was, until she heard her own mother’s voice praise how good Asami was at eating pussy.

“That’s it.” Korra snapped; her brow twitching as she slammed her hands down on the mattress. For days now her father and Asami had been rubbing it in her face; and whether it was intentional or not it had the Avatar at her breaking point. She had enough; and it was time that she took action. For her own sanity, and for the desire to feel like a part of the family once more. The barefoot Avatar padded across the hall, and while she did so she stripped out of her pajamas. Button by button she slid away from her top, and by the time she reached the barely open door at the end of the hall she was stepping out of her bottoms as well. She stood naked; even the braids in her hair pulled out so she could sleep, making her hair look wild and tossed around her dark features. Her large breasts were pert from her impressive muscle tone, each marked with a stiff nipple that clearly enjoyed the sound of the intense lovemaking going on just past the door.

When Asami peeked inside the door a few days ago, it had started this whole mess. Now, with bravery building inside of her, Korra pushed forward with intention of taking it to an entirely new level. As she peeked inside she saw a scene not too far away from her imagination; with Asami laying flat on the bed while Tonraq knelt before her, fucking into her with her elegant legs dangling in the air. Senna was as naked as the others as she was perched atop Asami’s face; the mass of black hair pinched underneath her knees. Korra watched with wide eyes as the three of them joined together, their motions as fluid as water and clearly guided by their intimacy. The noise of Asami’s screams were piercing and exciting, and as Korra watched she only felt herself grow wetter and hotter. There was a lot to enjoy about what she saw; the sweaty, muscled-lined shoulders of her father as he claimed her best friend, the bouncing bustline of her mother while she rode Asami’s face to orgasm, or the Sato heir herself, slender and beautiful and being utterly used by two people old enough to be her parents. Korra’s parents, to be specific. 

The Avatar swallowed as she watched the scene, and finally took a deep, fierce breath. Taboo be damned, she was sick of being on the outside, merely watching and never playing. The Avatar stormed into the room, her naked frame drawing over to the group with speed and purpose. She gave the group no explanation and no warning as she joined them; but it went with such a smooth grace that it was clear that they had at least in part expected her. Korra’s dark skin slid into place near her mother; her legs moving up so she could straddle Asami’s smaller chest. She mounted her while facing her father and leaving her naked back exposed to her mother, and as her sex pressed down onto Asami’s heaving breast she took in the look of pleased surprise on her father’s handsome features. Without a word he gave his daughter a small nod, and the dance began with a fourth.

Senna’s fingers moved down Korra’s muscled back as she encouraged the young woman to bend from the waist, to lower her head to where her father’s length was fiercely taking her best friend. At the same time she slipped back off of Asami’s face, kneeling behind the girl and taking ahold of her daughter’s hips. With Senna’s help Korra’s sex drew a long, wet line across Asami’s body from her breasts to her chin, and before long Korra had taken her mother’s place at riding the Sato heir’s eager, hungry mouth. It was all the same to Asami; it seemed, and she didn’t even hesitate to offer her services to Korra’s sex, licking and slurping and moaning into her folds just as urgently as she had to Senna’s. With her tongue still marked with the taste of Senna’s nectar Asami eagerly spread it to the older woman’s daughter, tasting firsthand just how excited Korra had been at watching the threesome that naturally evolved.

Meanwhile, Korra bent from the hips to bring herself to watch firsthand while Tonraq’s hips crashed against Asami’s rear, each thrust pushing his length deep into her tight, tiny sex. Her eyes went wide as she studied it, and she drew a deep scent of it; the smell of her father’s cock mixed with Asami’s rich arousal. Nearly intoxicated by it, she was helpless to resist as Tonraq’s hand dropped down into Korra’s dark, thick hair, and took a tight fistful of it to hold her head steady. She even willingly parted her lips and opened her mouth as she saw her father’s cock leave Asami’s folds, and with beads of nectar snapping as he moved it, guided the slick head straight for his daughter’s mouth.

Korra groaned; her eyes rolling back in her head as her father stuffed her mouth with cock, and Asami continued to eagerly tease her sex with her lips. The two of them were focused on Korra; both servicing her and being serviced by her, and for a moment Korra felt as if she couldn’t be any more accepted and loved by the group than in that moment. She was proven wrong as Senna soon reintroduced her presence; lowering her mouth to the tight pucker of Korra’s exposed ass and swirling her tongue over it with a wild, frenzied grace.

Korra was in absolute bliss, and her melodic whimpers were proof of it. Senna and Asami worked at her holes with loving tongues; Senna’s spit rolling from the curves of her pucker down to land on Asami’s forehead, who accepted the spit with a giggle. Meanwhile, Tonraq was fiercely determined to fuck his daughter’s mouth like none ever had, each inch of his length making the young Avatar strain her lips and wiggle her tongue in a desperate attempt to accommodate him. She was surrounded by the three most important people in her life, each of them showering attention on her and making her body coil in bliss and desire. The best part was that all she ever needed to do was bring herself out there, to ask. They were all too eager to give her everything she wanted out of love, lust, and family.

Korra came against Asami’s lips fairly quickly; the intensity of the moment simply too much for her young body to take. As she started to twitch and tremble in release Tonraq pulled his cock from his daughter’s mouth, and lined the length of it up against half of the girl’s face. She gazed up at him with a distant, hazy look in her eyes; her mouth hanging open and her tongue out, licking at the edge of her father’s sack while spit and drool rolled from her maw, falling against Asami’s exposed sex. She tensed and twitched through her entire climax, and by the time she had finished Tonraq had smeared his wet cock over her entire face, covering her in spit and the scent of Asami’s heated sex. It wasn’t long after before he shoved himself back inside, and Korra’s eyes closed in loving bliss while her father continued to hungrily fuck her mouth. As it happened she could feel Asami begin to wiggle free from underneath her, and her mother lifted one of her thighs to help her best friend squeeze free. They giggled and smoothed their hands over Korra’s body, encouraging her to keep her head in place while Tonraq continued to claim it. Asami was the first to speak, and she clapped her hands together in joy.

“I’m so glad you finally joined us!” She even dropped down beside Korra, and while her cheek was bulging from the presence of her father’s cock, Asami pressed a warm, happy kiss right on the bulge. She giggled shortly after, and pressed away again. “Your parents knew you just needed some time!”

“That’s right, honey.” Senna was next to speak, her eyes falling on her husband’s length as it disappeared into her daughter’s mouth. At one point Tonraq held his cock deep inside of Korra for a long moment, holding her head into his lap until the girl started to tremble and twitch. When he pulled it free she gasped for air and started to cough, her mouth drooling lines of thick spit while Tonraq slapped his length back and forth over her cheeks. While her mouth was thoroughly used by her father Korra’s mother just continued speaking sweetly, spooning her hands gently over the sculpt of her daughter’s lovely rear. “Just like when you were young. So stubborn...we always had to wait until you were ready for something.”

Korra’s cheeks burned as she listened to her mother, and felt the slop of her spit across her cheeks. She just nodded in acceptance, glad to finally be a part of things once again. Before too long her father started fucking her mouth a bit faster, each inch of him disappearing into her only to draw out and fiercely push back inside, his daughter’s lips straining to hold his girth. Korra braced herself as best she could for the inevitable, and when Tonraq gave a grunt of hungry lust his member finally twitched, and Korra’s eyes shot open from the sudden torrent of cream rushing down her throat.

She was young and inexperienced, and not nearly ready to take all of the cum that he rushed into her throat so quickly. The first burst of cream pushed quickly into her throat; leaving her gagging and coughing before he was even able to pull free. A few seconds later and Korra had her mouth off on Tronaq’s length, though she was coughing as it rolled from her lips, dribbled out her nose, and was liberally squirted in her face and hair from Tonraq’s still-spasming cock. The other women couldn’t help but giggle at Korra’s stunned reaction to her father’s burst, but despite the embarrassment Korra had to admit she felt a visceral thrill in the moment. Her face was warm and her mouth was full of her father’s taste, and she could feel him coating her entirely. From the texture on her tongue to the burn in her sinuses, even to the promise that if she opened her eyes she’d feel his cum fall from her lashes...he had thoroughly sprayed his daughter with his seed, only seconds after fucking her mouth with a crazed lust.

Asami and Senna drew in close and contently, their naked bodies squeezing against Korra’s as they moved to clean her. Asami delicately licked the cum off of Korra’s eyelids after kissing each one, while Senna was depraved and hungry; slurping mouthfuls of her husband’s cream off of her daughter’s cheek and neck. When she had a full mouthful she grabbed Korra’s chin, and after turning her head to her own she suddenly kissed her full on the lips, forcing it against her tongue. Korra’s eyes shot open wide as her mother’s tongue penetrated her mouth, and she broke yet another barrier as the older woman’s cum-covered tongue battered her own, smearing the rich, white cream around until the spit of the two women dissipated it and swallowed it down. She was left moaning and trembling the entire time, and while Senna’s naked, sweaty body squeezed in close the older woman thought nothing of intimately caressing her daughter; stroking fingertips up her naked frame and teasing the delicate, sensitive edges of her sex.

They kissed for some time, Korra’s tongue the toy of her mother’s desires, until finally their lips parted and her eyes opened. She wasn’t sure just how long she had been enchanted by her mother’s kiss, but from what was going on at the other end of the bed, it was clear that it was long enough for Asami to jerk her father back to his full girth. Her slender fingers were wrapped around him as she pumped him back to life, and when Korra looked over Asami gave her a seductive grin, licking her lips as she pointed squarely at Korra’s nose.

“It’s all yours this time.” She whispered, and Tonraq gave a silent smile to his daughter, reaffirming that fact. “Well...maybe not all yours. We can share.” She giggled at that, and pressed a kiss to Tonraq’s cockhead before pulling herself up, and sliding her naked body right up against Korra’s once more. Asami and Senna soon started to pull Korra’s trembling, muscular body into position, the bed creaking underneath the weight of their desires.

 

A moment later, Korra’s breath was caught in her throat, her heart racing as she kept herself up. She was on her hands and knees on the bed, her shoulders squared and her rear lifted, presenting her sex to her father. What made the moment even more wildly taboo was Asami and Senna’s nearby presence; one on either side of her, and both of them in the exact same position as Korra. Together they made a line of nicely lifted asses for Tonraq’s approval, and the Water Tribe leader let a hand smooth over each of them in a line, caressing each lovely woman’s rear with an approving touch.

“D...Dad…” Korra whined, her fingers tightening in the bedsheets and her breath catching in her throat. She tried to push herself back, offering her sex out. She was the middle of the line; her dark rear pushing out from between the other two, ready and willing to take his length. “Dad, please...I want it.”

Tonraq grinned at that, and he looked down at his daughter’s offering; her slick slit dripping from Asami’s previous spit, and her own thick, natural arousal. It was too wonderful an offer to deny, and as Tonraq drifted behind her he took his daughter’s hips in his hands, lining his cock up against Korra’s tight valley. Korra clenched her teeth as she felt the pinch of her dad’s thick cockhead up against her folds, and as he started to push inside her eyes shot open wide, her mouth suddenly parting in a huge, delighted smile.

Inch by inch Tonraq slid into his daughter’s sex, and after a few seconds he had hilted himself inside of his daughter. She was tight; even more so than Asami thanks to her remarkable muscle tone. Her body was clearly too tight for his length and it tried to push him out, but the milking gestures of her warm, wet hole only served to pleasure him, not eject him. Korra’s knuckles went white as she tightened her grip on the sheets, and from either side she felt the lips of her mother and Asami, kissing her throat and nibbling her eyes, celebrating with her the moment that father and daughter broke their final barrier. A tear rolled down Korra’s cheek; from the pleasure and the pinch of penetration, but also because of her joy in being included.

It didn’t take long for Tonraq to begin thrusting into her, his hands leaving Korra’s hips so he could drop them to the warm, wet sexes of the other two women. Korra’s tight pussy was more than enough to keep him inside, and as Tonraq started to thrust inside of her he let his fingers press inside the other two women, driving deep as he brought from them similar cries as his daughter. The three naked women rolled their shoulders together as they rocked back and forth; their sweaty frames sliding against each other as they all drove pleasure from the same man. Korra’s screams were the loudest; each thrust of her father striking her to her core, pressing against her womb and forcing her muscles to resonate with delight. She tried to reciprocate the kisses from Asami or Senna, but the thrusting was far too fast and hard for her to focus. She ended up with her face down in the mattress, screaming into the wet spot that Asami had left the last time Tonraq had fucked her.

Tonraq’s impressive physique rocked back and forth as he satisfied all three women, fighting the temptation to pull out of Korra and claim another one; just to keep them guessing. That’d be a pleasant game for another day, but for the moment, Korra had earned the undivided attention of his cock. He kept it banging deep into his daughter’s folds, and every time he heard her cry out for more it only made Tonraq’s blood boil hotter. The two women squeezing his fingers with every motion were certainly a delight, but it was almost indescribable how joyful it was to plunge his thick length into his own daughter’s tight hole.

As noises of the three started to rise into heightened excitement, it was clear they were headed for an avalanche of nectar and cum; a shared orgasm that would rock through all four of them in waves of building pleasure. Tonraq began to thrust harder and harder into Korra, each motion dragging her face along the wet spot Asami had made, further marking her as lost to the sex and desire that had overtaken the whole family. When Korra came, she bawled out her delight in an uncontrollable sob, her body resonating with so much pleasure she shuddered down to her very core. Her pussy spasmed around Tonraq’s length and she triggered them all; Senna and Asami brought there by Korra’s noise and her twitching, and Tonraq finally releasing deep inside of his own flesh and blood.

His cock trembled as she milked him; the Water Tribe leader’s head rolling back as his daughter’s hole squeezed every last drop from him. Bit by bit she emptied him of his seed, and while he came he could feel Asami squirt hot and wet against his palm, and Senna’s more subdued, yet intense orgasm tighten fiercely on his fingers. All three of his lovers came in a different way, but only one of them was filled with the thick, delicious mark of his affection. This time.

Korra fell forward on the bed; her hole filled with her dad’s cream and the other two women quickly joining her in an exhausted, sweaty pile on the bed. Only Tonraq paused in joining them, taking a moment to appreciate the three women in their own unique beauty. Senna; with her dark hair and wise eyes, the mother of his child and the love of his life. Asami; smoldering and sophisticated, the woman men pictured in their head when they thought about the sexiness of Republic City. And his daughter; the Avatar. She was laying on her stomach, gasping into her mother’s sweaty hair, her hole slowly drizzling with a mass of cum she simply wasn’t deep enough to hold. She was a remarkable young woman; strong and stubborn and a true hero of the world. He was proud to have her, and overjoyed to have any of them.

With a smile Tonraq drifted towards the bed, slipping his naked body amidst the copious amounts of smooth, feminine flesh that waited to caress and kiss him. Before long the three girls had swarmed over their lover, squeezing against him and cuddling close. Asami rested on one arm while Senna took her husband’s chest, with the exhausted Korra moving her head to her dad’s lap, half using his shaft to rest her weary cheek. The three took a collective sigh of contentment as they pressed against Tonraq’s body, happy to hold against him as they drifted off to sleep.

Tonraq smiled warmly, gazing at the three. All of them, including the dear Asami, were a family. And he knew he was a very lucky man to have them.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been going well. Korra and Asami have entered a loving relationship, but they're starting to feel like it's time to have a baby. Thankfully, they happen to know a virile older man that should be more than capable of helping them out in that category. What's a father to do when his daughter asks him to breed her wife? I think we all know the answer to that.

Helping With the Pie  
Part 3  
-By Drace Domino

It wasn’t long after Asami was introduced to Korra’s family in intimate fashion that the relationship between the two young women grew. Spurned on by the constant lovemaking between the two girls and Korra’s parents, the similarly-aged young women soon found themselves involved in something deep and tender. The next natural step in their romance had been a lovely marriage in the Southern Water Tribe, attended by dozens of people that never knew the true nature of the complicated relationship. Though Korra and Asami kissed as they were bound together it was unspoken that their continued affair with Korra’s parents would continue; a secret to anyone but the four people involved.

It had been just two weeks after their marriage that the two women returned from their honeymoon, intent on visiting with Tonraq and Senna once more. It had been a lovely visit to the Fire Nation where they relaxed in the life of luxury underneath the hospitality of Firelord Izumi, and they had enjoyed a few long weeks of spending time with just the two of them. Though they barely ever left the sheets the two girls bonded more and more as the days went on, and eventually the idle content chatting of two girls in love turned towards their longer term plans. A home in Republic City with a vacation room in the Southern Water Tribe, the management of their dual responsibilities, and naturally, the potential at growing a family.

The two girls wanted to have a child, and therein laid the question of just who the father would be. There wasn’t much question in the matter, and after a quick decision by the pair of lovers they had offered their proposal to the man they had picked.

“So you want me to get Asami pregnant?” Tonraq asked as he reclined in a chair in the den, one leg cross over his knee as the two girls sat across from him. Korra and Asami hadn’t waited to propose their offer to the Avatar’s father; mentioning it within mere hours of coming home. Even now the two sat side by side with large smiles on their faces, their hands locked together as they looked to Korra’s dad. Korra had been dressed in her typical Water Tribe clothes of furs and leathers, while Asami had once again chosen to wear only the finest of Republic City winter fashions; an elegant suit that turned into a skirt resting just above insulated leggings and stylishly crafted boots. Asami’s fingers twisted in Korra’s hand and tightened her grip, and the young woman’s voice filled the tiny room with her usual polite tone.

“We’ve already done plenty together, and there’s nobody else we’d trust more for it.” Asami explained with a smile, her cheeks tinted as she spoke. It had been a few weeks since they had last celebrated with Tonraq and Senna, and the memory of the older man’s thick, remarkable length still drifted in and out of Asami’s mind. She couldn’t hold back the blush as she arched a brow, trying to play coy as she addressed the muscular and stoic leader of the Southern Water Tribe. “But more importantly Korra and I both love you, and you playing as our surrogate will make the family truly complete.”

“Please, Dad?” Korra shifted from side to side in her seat, gazing at her father while the usual puppy-dog look she offered him. “You’re the perfect person for it.”

Tonraq raised a thoughtful brow as he regarded the two young women before him, women that he looked at as both lovers and daughters in the very same breath. Though he had first found himself inside of Asami so many months ago Korra had joined her friend in the forbidden bliss they enjoyed, and since that time a bond even more special had been formed. Korra wasn’t merely a daughter and Asami wasn’t merely a young woman he made love two; they were both something altogether more. And denying them anything, even a child, seemed like a failing.

“...of course I’ll do it.” Tonraq finally smiled, gazing at the two girls as he sat back. His hands moved to rest against the arms of his chair, and he tilted his head while he regarded the two beauties across from him. “Your mother’s out for a few hours though, she was planning a big dinner to celebrate you coming home. Did you want to wait until she was back?”

Korra and Asami exchanged glances, and both girls turned back to Tonraq with the same playful, mischievous smile pressed against their lips. Asami released Korra’s hand as she started to drift closer, standing up and moving towards Tonraq while she slowly started to speak. Her hands drew up and she began unbuttoning the heavy Republic City parka, slowly starting to undo it while her eyes flashed down at Tonraq’s lap.

“Well...it’s not like we won’t still be playing tonight, too.” Asami giggled, the hood pulling free and the garment coming off of her shoulders. As she drew near Tonraq the older man could see that Asami was wearing remarkably little underneath the thick parka; simply a blue bra marked with Water Tribe symbols and the dark leggings that kept her lower half warm. The familiar, pale skin of the raven haired woman was exposed to Tonraq as Asami drew ever closer, finally moving to kneel down at Tonraq’s feet where he sat. She didn’t speak again until her hands moved to straighten Tonraq’s legs out, and idly move to creep closer towards his lap. “So I was thinking we get an early start...get as much in as we can. Just to make sure, of course.”

Tonraq grinned a little and nodded, his member already aching against the front of his pants while Asami’s fingers started to work. The young woman’s digits were pulling at the fabric to unleash his member, and while he strained against the fabric his eyes drifted over to his daughter. Avatar Korra was already watching with rapt attention as she studied her wife at her own father’s feet, grinning not only from the joy of the news, but also the impending excitement that was about to overtake them all. Her throat was tight and her mouth was dry as she watched, and she let her tongue idly grace across her lips in hungry, almost predatory fashion while she studied them.

Being under his own daughter’s gaze only made Tonraq’s member ache harder against the front of his pants, and by the time Asami unleashed his member he was standing straight and thick squarely from the center of his lap, his dark-toned cock once more eclipsing the sight of Asami’s gorgeous features. It had been a few weeks since he had last tasted Asami or his daughter with his member, and the glisten of precum clinging at the tip was proof of how much he had missed them both. One of Tonraq’s hands moved down to comb gently against Asami’s black hair, and the young woman smiled affectionately with her eyes drifting close, nestling her cheek against the side of his wrist. One of her hands slowly drifted up to wrap her digits around the base of his shaft, and as she tightened her grip a quiver of desire shivered through her body. She could feel just how much he desired her by the throb in his cock; the undeniable pulse that practically screamed of its lust for the two young women.

“Thank you, Dad.” Asami made sure the last word dripped from her tongue, marking how much she viewed Tonraq as her own father now. Both in law and in spirit she was his daughter, and she showed her appreciation by parting her dark and seductive lips, rolling her tongue forward to tease against the side of his large, wonderful member. A noise of contentment ran from both Asami and Tonraq from the very first lick, the older man as thrilled to feel the warm wetness as Asami was to taste his flesh. It was a natural progression as the young woman’s lips moved to close around his cockhead, and she swirled her tongue in an eager circle to collect the flavor of his pre. After weeks of being parted she was servicing Korra’s father once more, and as naturally and smoothly as she ever had.

“Mmm...I missed you girls. Senna did, too.” Tonraq sighed as he leaned back, his eyes flickering over towards Korra while the girl’s wife slowly sucked him. As Asami’s lips passed up and down the inches of his cock, slathering them with spit, the father of the family studied his real daughter’s tinted cheeks and glazed, aroused eyes. “We didn’t both getting the guest room ready, since we figured you’d be staying in our bed all week. I’m hoping that won’t be a problem?”

Korra just blushed an even darker shade as the implication set in against her, and a rush of heat flowed through her body. She and Asami would be her father and mother’s fucktoys throughout the entire week, and they were going to love every minute of it. With her breathing hitching in the back of her throat Korra let her gaze fall down to the sucking Asami, and suddenly she started to feel rather hungry herself.

“Sounds perfect, Dad.” Korra finally murmured, and her hands started to move up towards her own clothing. While Asami continued to diligently suck her wife’s father’s cock Korra started to get herself ready to join her; slipping out of her traditional Water Tribe clothes and letting them all fall away. Unlike Asami who remained clothed in her boots, leggings, and bra Korra stripped down completely bare, and she paused for just a moment to allow Tonraq to inspect his naked daughter. The same muscular arms and stomach, the same full and firm breasts, and the same wonderfully round ass that he adored so much. After spinning slowly to give Tonraq a sight of every inch of her Korra dropped down to her knees, her bare shoulder rubbing against Asami’s as she lowered her mouth to the older man’s cock.

And from there, Tonraq gave a hiss of delight as his two cherished daughters joined each other in servicing him. Both girls had a hand on his shaft though their mouths were operating in different delights; Asami focused firmly on sucking up and down his rod while Korra had lowered her mouth deeper. Her tongue was peppering back and forth across Tonraq’s hanging sack, cradling the pouch against her wiggling pink muscle and appreciating the warmth and the taste. She treated them gingerly and with absolute affection; and though it would’ve been easy to dismiss her sudden licking of his sack as a vest interest in him making the finest baby possible, Tonraq knew the truth: Korra loved her father’s undercarriage. It was her favorite destination in the frequent times she and Asami shared the task of going down on him, and while Asami worked up and down his member with expert precision and grace Korra was a sloppy, sack-licking deviant. It was always the way she enjoyed herself, and Tonraq certainly couldn’t complain about the joy running through his body. Each girl had a job to do and they both performed it spectacularly, and soon the older man’s cock was layered in the mixed spit of his two treasured daughters. It was coating his shaft and drizzling across their joined digits, and as the moans and whimpers filled the room they were joined by the sound of wet sucking, puckering, and slurping.

“I love you girls so much…” Words Tonraq spoke often, but with good reason as the two were so thoroughly dedicated to his joy. His naked daughter and her barely-clothed wife were slurping and licking across him with a reckless passion, their tongues working over his naked flesh and intent on drawing every last drop of glistening joy from his tip. Asami gobbled up every taste of precum as soon as it appeared, and at one point she pulled her mouth off of Tonraq’s cock tip only to roll her tongue forward and let a long, wet line of spit caress in a streak across the older man’s sack. A line that was, naturally, almost instantly licked away by Korra’s own hungry tongue. The entire time their bare shoulders rubbed back and forth and their free hands moved up and down Tonraq’s body, teasing along the muscles of his stomach or stroking up and down his powerful thighs. The two girls were practically worshipping his cock; the member that had brought them together, made them a married couple, and would soon give them a baby to call their own.

“You’re going to be so beautiful pregnant, Asami.” Korra whispered, her voice sounding sloppy and wet as she half-cradled one of Tonraq’s parts against her tongue. Asami’s cheeks tinted red with anticipation and desire, and when she responded to her wife she held the man’s shaft firmly in place, letting her lips pass up and down across his tip while she did so. She sounded coy and sweet, with the playful hint that so often clinged to the edge of her tone.

“You’re going to be taking care of me the whole time, so you better like it.” Asami murmured as she pressed a peck against the underside of Tonraq’s cock. Her tongue slithered out and she battered back and forth against him, just long enough for a hiss of pleasure to escape his lips. “I don’t plan on doing anything else but laying around being beautiful and pregnant.” The two girls giggled together as they continued their wet and slippery work, their tongues rubbing up and down each other’s while they shared the taste of their father.

Tonraq just smiled at the banter, his heart swelling with joy for the bond the two had formed. Their playful words weren’t too much unlike those he and Senna often shared; the loving back and forth that came with being married to someone that fully held your heart. Asami and Korra had turned into a gloriously bonded married couple, and the father couldn’t be happier to see their joy. If giving Asami a baby would increase their love and let them spread it even further, it wasn’t just his duty to oblige, but his honor. The older man slipped his hands into either girl’s hair and affectionately encouraged them to continue, letting his thick and throbbing member twitch in between their lips while they continued to play back and forth.

The two girls started to work together with more readiness, and a small smile pressed against Asami’s features flashed up towards Tonraq’s line of vision. He could tell that the young women were planning to bring him to a point of release, to start their week together by sharing the heavy load that he could shower against them. Asami even winked gently as she started to purse her lips over his cockhead, pushing herself down back and forth as she readily took him into her mouth. Meanwhile, Korra was diligent with licking her tongue against the exposed part of Tonraq’s shaft, tasting her father’s cock as it was glazed in the spit of her own wife. The two girls were working faster and faster as their hands joined around his member, and the sound of sloppy delight started to fill the room more and more as the seconds passed. Tonraq’s teeth clenched and he tightened his grip in both girls’ hair, though he didn’t dare pull them away or offer anything that would stem the pleasure running through his body. He could feel joy building in his well-licked sack and his moment was drawing near, his cream steadily rushing and unable to hold back.

The moment that he came was met with Asami’s tongue; pressed tight against the only exit to his cock. She giggled with her lips pursed around the older man’s tip, and she moaned as soon as the flavor started to fill her. With her tongue pressed down so hard his cum met a pink barrier before slowly oozing around it, turning what would otherwise be a thunderous and fast climax into something far more deliciously drawn out and tentative. Tonraq threw his head back and moaned loudly as Asami started to drain him; her mouth filling with cum as her tongue quivered back and forth against the entrance to his cock. When he had finally finished seeping into her warm and inviting mouth Asami popped her lips off of him with a smile; and with her cheeks completely full she looked towards Korra with a grin.

“Please...give me some?” Korra practically begged, tugging at the dark fabric of Asami’s insulted leggings. She was licking her lips and opening her mouth, hoping that her lover would spit the cream fully against her tongue. Instead, Asami simply swirled her own tongue through the thick cocktail of cream before opening her mouth and turning to the side, letting it all drool out to a new location.

Tonraq groaned as he felt the Sato girl release his cum over his own sack, painting his undercarriage with the white she had been storing. In a few seconds’ time he was coated in his own release; the rich cream he had offered Asami slathered over his own flesh. It wouldn’t remain there for long; however, for Asami’s voice spoke as she licked her lips of the last remaining flavor, her tone carrying a teasing and seductive joy.

“There you go, dear.” She whispered to Korra. “Clean him up.”

The Avatar didn’t hesitate. Her head darted forward as her lips parted and her tongue rolled out, crashing against the side of her own father’s cum-stained sack. She was slurping hungrily of the white release that Asami was so kind to spread for her, licking it away like the frosting off of the top of a piece of cake. Her eyes closed and she gave a delightful sigh as the flavor filled her mouth, and she didn’t hesitate to greedily swallow as every bit of it collected onto her tongue. Asami, meanwhile, stood up to her full height as she regarded Tonraq with the same seductive smirk the woman always wore, and she stepped up closer to the older man as she moved a hand to brush across his shoulder.

“Hope you didn’t waste all you had for me, Dad.” She teased him gently, and let the new name for Tonraq drip again off of her tongue. The leader of the Southern Water Tribe had already spooned a hand around the side of Asami’s body and groped her rear through the fabric of her thick, dark leggings, his digits digging in against her as he pulled her near. The young woman just purred softly as she slid her hands into the older man’s hair, trembling as she felt his hand caress over the slope of her rear. “Want to make sure you still have enough to make a baby with me…”

“I’m sure I can manage, Asami.” Tonraq grinned, and his cock twitched in mighty, hungry desire. The affections of Korra between his legs had certainly helped to fuel his passions anew; his sack now cleaned of his cum and glistening only with the leftover spit from Avatar Korra. Tonraq’s hands moved forward and he reached for the center of Asami’s thick leggings; pinching the fabric in both palms as he gazed up at the girl. “I get that you’re cold since you’re not from here, Asami, but…” The Sato girl trembled as a ripping noise flew through the room, and she could instantly feel the chill of the cool air against her exposed slit. After tearing a hole in the center of her leggings to leave her pussy raw and open, Tonraq licked his lips and started to tug the raven-haired girl into his lap. “...I’m going to need to get inside if I’m going to give you and Korra a child.”

Korra giggled from her place on her knees, and as Asami’s dark, fabric-covered legs startled to straddle Tonraq’s waist she slid a hand up along her father’s shaft, holding him up to assist in her wife’s penetration. She was a diligent assistant as she held him by his sack and his rod alike; gently and gingerly making sure that his cockhead lined up against Asami’s approaching folds. The Sato girl trembled as she found herself in Tonraq’s lap with her glistening slit squarely against his member, her cheeks tinted red and her teeth creeping forward to bite down gently against her bottom lip.

Korra knelt and watched as her father’s cock slowly pierced her wife’s sex; spreading her tight, wet folds with remarkable ease. Asami was wet and ready and easily claimed by her father in law, and every inch of his throbbing member found a home inside of the young woman. She pulled herself down until she was situated squarely in his lap with his cock hilted inside of her; the rim of her pussy tight around him until his cock met the shape of his sack. Once she was firmly placed against the older man’s member Korra just giggled and dropped her head forward, pressing a kiss against Tonraq’s sack and Asami’s ass in turn before she slowly started to stand up.

When she rose, she saw that Asami and Tonraq had been unable to resist the allure of a kiss, and the two were leaning in close together with their lips joined and their tongues working hungrily in rapid succession against each other. The Avatar giggled softly and memories of the first time she caught her father with Asami flooded her mind; the eventful evening that had started her long love with Asami and the unusual relationship with her parents. The naked, dark-skinned girl watched for a few moments as the muscular Tonraq cradled Asami close and their lips continued to play, and eventually she drifted forward to move her hands to the back of Asami’s bra. She made herself useful while the two lovers enjoyed their penetrating moment; unhooking the clasps of the silky garment so that it would fall away when Asami pulled back, leaving the Sato girl in nothing but her torn but warm leggings. When the kiss between the two finally ended Korra even assisted in sweeping the bra away, and she let Asami lean back into her embrace while her hands moved forward, scooping the girl’s firm breasts into her palms and pushing them forward as if showing them off for her father.

“How is it, Asami?” Korra murmured, and let her eyes trace her dad’s own gaze while she licked her tongue across the Sato girl’s sweat-glistened throat. Her hands squeezed tighter at the girl’s breasts until she could feel Asami take a halting gasp of a breath, and saw the look in her father’s eyes that told her Asami’s pussy had clenched about his cock. The Avatar giggled, and nibbled further down her lover’s shoulder while she spoke. “Is Dad’s cock as good as you remember?”

“Be...Better…” Asami nodded and laughed, her lips parting to a delightful smile as she started to roll her hips forward. She groaned as her muscles tightened on the cock piercing her deeply, and she savored the feel of the tip of Tonraq’s cock pushing flush against the wall of her womb. Korra’s father would fuck her deep and long throughout the evening, and the Sato girl was confident that by the time morning came she’d be carrying the older man’s child. And if she wasn’t...they had a whole week ahead of them to make sure it happened. After a moment longer in which Asami continued to steel herself against the thick cock inside of her, she let her gaze drift over to Tonraq and a slow, delirious smile spread over her lips. She was practically glowing as she moved to press her hands against the larger man’s shoulders, and she started to speak as her hips slowly began to rock. “C’mon Dad...we’ve got a family to make…”

Tonraq’s smile grew as he moved his hands down, holding Asami’s waist so he could help her with her thrusts. The chair underneath the two creaked as they started to slowly fuck; their hips rolling back and forth and a wet sound slipping into the room with each penetration. At the very start Tonraq satisfied himself by claiming the young woman with slow but deep thrusts; each one pushing in piercing and far until he could feel his cockhead push to her deepest core. Every time Asami’s pale rear drew up her father in law’s member she left it a glistening mess of her nectar, her hole wet and desperate to feel the older man’s release flood inside of her. While she rode him Asami’s cheeks darkened and she nibbled on her bottom lip, feeling delightfully exposed in nothing but her tight, ripped leggings.

Korra watched for some time, simply in awe as the woman she loved made slow, sweet passion with her own father. She was jealous of both of them in that moment but she knew fully well that she’d have her own time to enjoy them; whether it was burying her face in between Asami’s folds later or letting her father bend her over the kitchen table while her mother watched. The excitement of such prospects filled the Avatar with a passion all her own, and before long her jealousy turned into a wet nectar between her legs that simply demanded attention. Korra had never been one to stay quiet when she wanted something, and as she saw Tonraq and Asami fuck in gentle joy she couldn’t help but throw herself into the mix as intimately as she could. It wasn’t exactly a surprise to the two as Korra crawled up onto the chair, though Tonraq and Asami shared a devious grin with each other in the seconds before Korra’s dark flesh moved to break their gaze.

Korra stood on the chair; her feet on each of the armrests with her lower half squarely before her two lovers, her pussy facing her father and her ass squarely lined up with Asami. The young Avatar was silent but demanding as she rolled her hips forward, and groaned as she found her slit was met with her own father’s hungry tongue. The tickle of his goatee was familiar and sweet against the inside of her thighs, and his strong, muscular pink muscle worked wonders against her slick entrance, servicing her with every bit as much diligence as she had suckled his cock. Meanwhile, it was mere seconds after the first of Tonraq’s licks came that Asami pressed her own face forward, and the slippery touch of her tongue found the center of Korra’s ass. Just like that the three were united; Asami’s pussy stretched tight and taut around Tonraq’s cock and both of them eagerly servicing Korra with their mouths. A father and two daughters, enjoying a content evening before their mother got home.

Tonraq’s hands tightened on Asami’s waist, and as his tongue continued to taste his daughter’s arousal he began to fuck the girl’s wife a little harder. As if driven on by the flavor of Korra’s pussy his cock was throbbing with a burning desire, and the smooth, slender walls of Asami Sato were the perfect fit around him. As he started to fuck the girl faster one of his hands slipped away from her waist only to comb down the front of her belly, as if subtly reminding the girl just what they had intention of doing by the end of the evening. Once he had pressed his palm to her soon-to-be baby bump he let his hand drift over to one of Korra’s legs; wrapping around her at the ankle and holding his daughter firmly in place. After all, he couldn’t have her tumbling and stealing the taste of her sweet, forbidden pussy from his lips.

Few words were said from there, though the occasional half-gasped or moaned phrase broke from Korra’s lips. The Avatar was hunched over with her hands pressed against her father’s headrest, her hips swaying in between their two mouths while she enjoyed the dual pleasures of their tongues. Her dad’s mouth was slurping readily at her while Asami’s tongue brought the pucker of her ass the sort of pleasure she had come to expect; thunderously exciting as she felt herself teased and pleasured from both ends. From time to time she would push her hips with a greater pressure against Tonraq’s mouth, encouraging her dad to be a little rougher with his tongue against her young and tasty pussy, and when she did it forced Asami to lean in closer to continue pursuing her ass. The action brought her to push down a little harder on Tonraq’s cock and feel him just a bit deeper, sending quivering waves of joy through her slender frame. At a certain point Korra’s hands left her dad’s headrest and she moved a palm down into each of their hair; holding Tonraq and Asami’s manes close and pulling them against her needy entrances. Bliss was overtaking her, and the Avatar only hoped she could stand up on the armrests for as long as it took to draw as many climaxes as she could from the pair. She had already felt the quivering touch of a few short ones that danced across her flesh, but she could feel something big building within her. She couldn’t waste to taste her impending climax straight off of her own father’s mouth.

Asami’s rear was bouncing up and down on Tonraq’s lap now, the nylon leggings stretched tight around her body as her wet hole was squeezing him with more and more desire. The girl’s arms went back and forth in between caressing Tonraq and his daughter, and each touch was delivered with affection and desire and the sting of nails that drew lines across flesh. With her tongue flickering back and forth against Korra’s rear pucker Asami could see little of Tonraq below her, but she could certainly feel every inch of him as he continued to pierce her with his cock. From time to time she could feel his hand move across her breast or paw at her stomach, and each time it sent goosebumps across her flesh. The only way to improve the moment, to make it even more intensely arousing and maddened with sexual desire, was if Senna had been there to join them.

And they’d certainly be giving the mother of the house a chance to get in on the repeat performance.

Asami’s own body was drawing closer and closer to her peak; a combination of Tonraq’s thick member pushing inside of her and the taste of Korra’s rear against her tongue drawing her into the moment. The rough way that Tonraq was thrusting into her made her knees weak and her flesh quiver with excitement, and Asami’s body was shaking as her climax drew ever closer. She started to whimper against the mark of Korra’s ass, and before long she could feel her pussy clench around her father in law’s cock, squeezing him fiercely as she pushed herself down onto him as hard as she possibly could. Her insides went wild as orgasm rocked through her, and she could soon tell by the throbbing pressure underneath her that Tonraq had been driven to the same wonderful peak. The older man’s hands had locked around Asami’s hips as he was thrusting with more and more ferocity, and his voice broke out in a steady groan against his daughter’s pussy while he pushed forward in a frenzy. When he finally halted his fucking inside of Asami he let his cock push hard against her deepest walls, and with a bliss-riddled shudder he finally began to release.

Cum. Warm, delicious cum started to flood within Asami’s sex, and the girl groaned in half-conscious bliss as the familiar nectar started to ooze inside of her again. Up against the wall of her womb, pressed into her walls, filling up every last spot that she could manage for it. It was just as warm and wonderful as the young woman remembered, and as Tonraq started to fill her up Asami found the fingernails of both hands sinking deep into the flesh of Avatar Korra’s ass. Both of her cheeks would have indents for the next few minutes as Asami clung to her wife’s rear, simply trying to maintain herself while her father in law filled her up. She didn’t release her grip until Tonraq relaxed underneath her, and she could feel the slow trickle of cum sweeping out of her pussy with every twitch of her lips.

The delightfully warm and content aftermath that followed saw Korra simply sliding down in between them, straddling her father’s lap right before Asami and effectively squeezing her into the middle of them. Tonraq gave a grin and moved his strong arms up; wrapping them around both slender girls and pulling them into an embrace. The motion of it gave Asami a gasp as her pussy quivered with another spurt of overflowing cum, but the Sato girl couldn’t deny her smile as the three were drawn into an embrace. Korra and Asami’s naked bodies were squeezed in hard against Tonraq’s, and the two women teased and touched against each other and their shared father while the three started to slowly recover.

“...mmm...that’s a good start.” Asami purred, and kissed Korra’s sweat-licked shoulder as she whispered to the pair. “I feel so full. So warm, Korra. You Dad filled me up so well…”

“Lucky…” Korra whispered with a content smile, and drifted over to kiss her father’s lips before leaning back to peck at Asami’s. A happy look glazed over the Avatar’s eyes, and she murmured in a sweet voice between the two. “Think we can stay here until Mom gets back? My legs feel like jelly...not sure I can get up and walk around just yet.”

“Your mother will be home before too long, so I don’t see why not.” Tonraq chuckled, and shifted in his place as he felt his cock stir gently against Asami’s cum-filled entrance. He grinned as he heard the girl gasp at the feeling, and her pussy tightened considerably on his length. “We should think of something nice to do for her when she comes home. Help her celebrate the fact she’s going to be a grandmother soon.”

The words made Asami and Korra tremble, and the two naked girls pushed a little harder against Tonraq’s muscular frame. They nodded their agreement as their minds began to spin, attempting to conjure some surprise for Senna when she set foot into her home. Whatever was impending for her it was likely going to be naked, sweaty, and glistened with cum, but it would also be done as a family.

A family that would be getting just a little bit bigger soon.

End of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Asami is pregnant there's only one thing missing from her life with Korra: Korra needs to have a baby, too! It doesn't take too long for the ladies to decide that the only suitable father is Tonraq, and they invite the folks to Republic City to help make their dreams a reality within the embrace of a family wide four person orgy. Naughty, naughty stuff!

Helping With the Pie  
Part 4  
-By Drace Domino

Five months later, and Asami was showing well. Her stomach was round and full and she was very clearly within a maternal air about her; carrying the child of her wife’s own father. After the evening of breeding at the Southern Water Tribe Asami and Korra had returned home to Republic City to the important task of restoration, and there the two women had been working hard to make their city as great as it could possibly be. Through it all the two had become iconic figures in the public eye, and though many people wondered just who the father of their child was, most people simply assumed it was thanks to an anonymous donor. None ever suspected the reality of the situation, that so many months ago Korra and Asami had been involved in a tawdry threesome with the Avatar’s father.

Well, foursome, once Senna had come home that evening. The memory of that night was still fresh in the minds of both women, and over the course of the next few months they had cherished it and held it close to their heart. Asami finally had the sort of close loving family she had always desired, and Korra had become an independent woman with her own wife and her own home, finally realizing the full responsibility and authority that came with being the Avatar. For the two women life was wonderful, and they were guiding Republic City to a whole new level of prosperity.

The only problem was...Korra had been a little jealous. Asami always looked so happy, carrying around a baby within her, and the Avatar couldn’t help but feel like she was missing out on what it was like growing that life within her. The glow on Asami when the woman could be caught just idly smoothing her hands over her belly or lightly singing to it when she thought she was alone, the beautiful shape that had overtaken her otherwise thin frame...even the extra weight of her breasts that she had gained since becoming pregnant. She seemed remarkably happy and thrilled to be in such a state, and Avatar Korra, still very much an impulsive young woman, deeply desired to experience the same joy.

But there was only one man they could trust with helping her achieve the same state, and he was thousands of miles away at the Southern Water Tribe, and her father to boot. It had certainly made Korra hesitate on sending him the letter, but when her desire to be a mother could no longer endure, she penned a note to Tonraq and Senna and sent it along to them with the most express of couriers. It was a simple request; for her parents to visit them in Republic City and spend the week, and hopefully, make their family just a little bit bigger.

It was something that Korra requested with Asami’s full support, the already pregnant woman thrilled at the idea of having another bundle of joy to tend to and protect over their long years together. She didn’t even hesitate when Korra told her the plan for Tonraq to be the father; instead, Asami simply gazed at her wife with love and adoration in her eyes, and spoke in a seductive, sweet voice that so often and easily came to her lips.

“Korra,” She had whispered, brushing her lover’s cheek with the tip of her fingers. “Anything you want, I couldn’t deny you.”

And with that, it had been decided, and the letter was sent. The two women simply waited from that moment, and it wasn’t until two full weeks later that a ship arrived at the port of Republic City carrying the parents of the Avatar. Reunited once more, Korra and Asami greeted their parents at the dock with firm hugs and loving words, and a crowd had even surrounded for the spectacle of Republic City’s most prestigious married couple greeting the parents of the Avatar. All the photography and all the cheers were just as oblivious as the people that carried them; that not only was the handsome elder of the Southern Water Tribe the father of Asami’s child, that he was there to do the same to his daughter.

It was a sneaky, hidden thrill that only made Korra more excited for that evening. She was about to be a mother-to-be just like Asami, and their family was about to grow. She could barely contain her joy at the notion.

 

That evening, the beautiful living room of Asami and Korra’s penthouse was filled with laughter. The family had been reunited and for the past few hours the group had been sharing stories about the past few months since they had seen one another, from Asami learning to manage her extra weight to the recently renewed passions of Senna and Tonraq in the bedroom. Both were a result of the group’s recent joining together, and the intimacy shared between the four lovers and family was palpable. While they spoke Tonraq sat in the center of the living room couch with Senna pulled up against him, resting against her husband with a content expression on her features. Though they had arrived in Republic City wearing the full outfit of the Southern Water Tribe they had since dressed down once they got into privacy; Senna was wearing an open robe that exposed the front of her body and Tonraq was seated without a shirt, his pants and boots the only thing covering the massive man up. Senna was leaning fondly against her husband with a hand brushing back and forth across his chest, and the husband and wife delighted in hearing tales of their daughter and her own pregnant bride.

On the other end of the couch Korra mimicked her father; holding Asami in her lap with her arms protectively around the woman’s waist, just underneath her extended belly. Asami had looped an arm around the back of Korra’s neck and she was smoothly resting in her wife’s lap, and the two were fixated on the married couple between them. The four of them had shared a bed so many times that it was a natural assumption that they’d be doing the same that very evening, but they wouldn’t of been very good hosts if they naturally assumed they’d all be jumping into the sack right off the bat. So the four took their time catching up, laughing, and sharing a friendly evening of love and family before the matter at hand finally came up.

It was Tonraq that first brought it up, much to Korra’s relief. Somehow it just seemed easier to write her father a letter that she wanted to be bred by him, rather than saying it squarely to his face. Thankfully, the kindness in his eyes was framed by a pleasant smile, and his voice was solid and firm while he spoke, the sort of supportive authority that was important for a father to have.

“So about your letter, Korra…” He began, as Senna continued to idly drift her fingers up and down her husband’s bare, broad chest. His arm held his wife a little closer, and he arched a brow as he regarded the dark-skinned Avatar across the couch. “You’re sure this is what you want? What Asami wants?”

“Oh! Y-Yes, Dad, definitely.” Korra nodded, squeezing Asami against her lap as she spoke. “Asami’s been so happy since she’s gotten pregnant, and I just...I want that, too. I need that. And our home is definitely big enough for more...and I am the Avatar, after all. Seems only right we should have a few kids.” She bit down on her bottom lip, gazing at her father with a nervous blush crossing her cheeks. “...how do you feel about it?”

Tonraq and Senna exchanged glances, and Korra’s mother simply gave him a kind, warm smile. She combed her fingers through the dark ends of Tonraq’s hair as she turned back to the two lovers, a small, slow smile on her older features. She was kind to a fault and always honest and gentle, and her tone was a soothing match to the nervous aura in the air for her daughter.

“Your father and I talked about it, and we think it’s a good idea.” She nodded finally, and Asami could feel Korra breathe a sigh of relief from underneath her. “On the condition that Asami and I are allowed to watch and have some fun, too, of course. We’re a family, after all...we should all be there to enjoy it.”

Korra blinked, her cheeks darkening even more as she listened to her mother’s words. She nodded eagerly and tightened her grip about Asami, the pregnant woman’s weight the only thing preventing Korra from leaping to her feet to throw her arms around her parents. As it was, her large, toothy grin was a testament to just how much she appreciated their agreement, and she couldn’t help but giggle through her excited response.

“Wonderful! I’m so happy!” She beamed. “And yeah, I was assuming you and Asami would be there, Mom! I mean, why wouldn’t you?! It’s going to be great! Dad, you’re going to get me...get me…”

“Pregnant.” Tonraq let the word drop into the air, and he gazed at his daughter with an arched, fatherly brow. He cast a casual glance back to Senna before looking over to Asami, and finally once more at his daughter. He gestured for Senna to get up off his lap as he pointed over towards Korra, smiling as he motioned for his daughter to draw near. “Senna dear, how about you and Asami get comfortable while Korra comes over here? We’ve got some business to attend to, after all.”

Senna just chuckled and nodded, kissing her husband’s cheek as she rose from her spot. Asami did the same to allow Korra up, and as the Avatar passed her mother on the way to Tonraq Senna grabbed her daughter’s arm, long enough to lean in and tease a whisper against her daughter’s ear. It was short and sweet, a hushed piece of advice, and a suggestion for Korra to offer to her father.

“He’s missed you dearly, Korra.” Senna whispered with a smile, before releasing her blushing daughter. “I think your father would enjoy a striptease before you start playing.”

Korra just looked at Senna with an even darker blush on her cheeks, and she nodded firmly as Senna continued to the end of the couch to sit by Asami. Before long Korra was the last woman standing, and as Tonraq waited patiently for his daughter to sit on his lap and his already-tenting pants, the Avatar simply paused on the floor, and gazed steadily at her father. With Senna’s words rolling in her mind Korra gave her father a seductive smile, and took a step back as her arms went loose.

“I missed you, Dad.” She announced, and looked over to where Senna and Asami were already sitting close, their arms loosely wrapped about each other. “Let me show you just how much.”

And with that, Avatar Korra’s body began to swing. There was no music filling the room but in that moment it didn’t matter, Tonraq was immediately interested in the sway of his daughter’s hips from the second she started to move. Korra’s body swept back and forth as she moved her hands through the air to grab the edge of her shirt, teasing it back and forth, lifting it up only just enough to give Tonraq the faintest hint of her dark, toned belly. As his daughter continued to dance for him Tonraq licked his lips and stretched out on the couch, grinning at his reward for being such a dutiful and diligent father.

“She never dances for me like that.” Asami grinned, and after pressing a kiss to Senna’s cheek she slowly rose up, one hand moving underneath her belly to support her pregnant mass. She walked to the nearby record player and turned it on before pulling the needle close, and before long the soft sound of a seductive jazz started to fill the room. Korra exchanged a wicked glance with her wife as she continued to move, now to a newly set rhythm, and while the Avatar kept performing Asami moved back to sit beside Senna again. There the Avatar’s mother moved a hand to rub back and forth over Asami’s pregnant belly, smoothing her touch across it while her eyes continued to drift back towards Korra, watching her daughter dance lewdly and obscenely for her own father.

And her motions were anything but pure. Every thrust of Korra’s hips or sway of her shoulders were was drenched in sexuality and desire, and every motion was clearly designed to make her own father ache further against his pants. She was wearing her simple blue muscle shirt and baggy Water Tribe pants that evening, but just as her toned and muscular arms swept through the air completely uncovered and open, soon the rest of her body was there to join. After a few teasing glances of her belly or back Korra finally stripped the shirt up and above her shoulders and over her head, whipping it to the side as the jazzy music continued to surround the family. Underneath was her simple blue bra that held in her full and firm bust; a set of breasts that would only get bigger and more delicious when the rigors of pregnancy started to change her body type. For the moment though, they were wonderfully tantalizing and Korra knew it, and as she danced closer to Tonraq she let her eyes lock with her father's, sharing a moment of sweet intimacy with him. Though Asami and Senna were very nearby there was no doubt that the evening was about Korra and her father, about crossing a boundary that they hadn’t yet crossed. Sure, he had penetrated his daughter in all of her holes in the past, but his seed had always been sprayed across her belly or her breasts, or simply water bent out of her entrance. To leave it in as he intended that evening, to hope that it would seed his only daughter...things were certainly reaching a new level of delicious depravity for the family.

Tonraq groaned as he watched his daughter continue to dance, his eyes tracing up and down the magnificent body of the Avatar as she moved. Her hands were smoothing up and down her flat stomach and moving then across her full breasts, where she squeezed them pointedly as she bent from the waist, making sure dear old dad could get a long, lingering look at her cleavage. Asami and Senna were watching with equal levels of captivation, grinning as they continued to gently pet and fondle each other, and every now and again looking to where Tonraq sat in bemused, mild torment. It was likely rough for the older man to sit there while his daughter danced before him, unable to simply reach out and yank her into his lap and make her deal with the tent pushing against his pants. If he did that the dance would end prematurely, and he wasn’t about to let that happen. As a result he simply gripped onto the couch cushions tightly, watching his daughter with a hungry gaze and waiting for her to draw ever closer.

It wasn’t long before Korra’s bra finally came undone, and the Avatar swept it across the room with a laugh and a blush across her cheeks. She was topless then, her full breasts exposed to her father, mother, and wife, and with each motion they bounced and swayed as tantalizing as ever. Now her occasional grips of her own breasts were firmer and tighter, and she tantalized the audience even more by slowly pinching her nipples, twisting them in different directions as she allowed a low, aroused moan to break past her lips. Her head through back and her short brown hair danced around her face as she did so, and as she drew ever closer to her father it was clear that he was about to receive a far, far more intimate dance.

“....nnnf!” The older man grunted as Korra suddenly straddled him, both members of the family topless while they still contained their heated passions within a full pair of pants and boots. Korra’s expression was seductive and determined as she mounted Tonraq’s lap and started to give him a dance from there, her hips moving back and forth and her breasts practically playing before his face. When he moved a hand out to hold Korra’s waist the young woman dropped a hand to slap his fingers away, grinning as she waggled her forefinger right before his nose, admonishing him in a sweet, slow voice.

“Ah ah ah, Dad…” She cooed, her hips grinding and her body continuing to move. “The dancers can touch you, but you can’t touch them. At least not yet.” She grinned at that, and her hands moved to resume around his shoulders once more, watching her father’s strained delight as the dance continued. Though she wasn’t a naturally graceful girl outside of combat Korra was letting her passions guide her that evening, and the lap dance she was giving her father could’ve been rivalled only by the best trained women in Republic City. Every buck of her hips was there to excite, and every sway of her breasts was difficult for Tonraq to tear his eyes away from. And most devilish of all came when Korra lowered herself fully, and Tonraq could feel his daughter not just dancing for him, but grinding against the tent pushing at his lap.

His head fell back and he openly gasped from the sensation, having been without his daughter’s touch for too many months, and suddenly feeling her wedged against him with only a few layers of fabric between them. His cock could practically feel Korra’s heat pushing against his lap and his member throbbed in a growing desire, and the urge to reach out and claim his daughter was almost impossible to avoid. He only maintained by reminding himself that the dance was Korra’s way of welcoming him to her home and telling him how much she loved him, and he was determined to see it through to the end. After all, when the dance was over, he’d be all the harder to take his daughter and breed her just as he had done the girl’s wife.

“Mmm...you feel excited, Dad.” Korra whispered, her head so close that he could feel her breath against his throat. The buck of her hips against Tonraq’s lap made the older made tense and twitch under her attentions, and each time she heard him groan the young woman gave another excited giggle. She even dared to lean in close enough to tease the slope of his muscular neck with her tongue; starting at the base of his throat and nearly teaching his chin. The tip of her tongue drew a thin, warm line against her father’s flesh, and when she finally finished she gave him one last, slow grind of her hips before pushing up off of his lap. “Save that cock for me, you’ll get it inside me soon enough.”

When she pulled back the feel of her warmth was still there on Tonraq’s lap, and he had to check to see if his daughter had left a wet streak against his pants. As it turned out the fabric of their clothes was just a bit too thick for that, but the sensation of her weight and her slow, aroused grinding would likely linger there on his body until he could claim the real thing. Tonraq continued to watch with a growing hunger, his muscles tight and his eyes fixated on his dancing daughter, ready for the last barrier of her clothes to come free. Nearby Senna and Asami continued to watch, but they didn’t hold themselves to waiting like Korra and Tonraq were. Asami was already laying back against the couch with Senna cradling her close, one hand lowered to gently finger the pregnant woman’s slit. Together they watched the Avatar dance lewdly for her father, and through it all Asami’s hole tightened and gripped against her mother in law’s digits, showing how much she enjoyed the display. She was lucky, to have in-laws that were so much fun to visit with.

Korra’s hands moved down to the waistband of her pants, and she quirked a brow as she studied her father’s immediate reaction. She could see the bulge at his pants aching for her touch and her hole, and she was so very close to giving him exactly what he desired. It was with a few more gentle sways of her hips that she started to work the garment down past her waist and legs; every sway bringing it more and more further down along her muscular, smooth legs. Underneath was the glimpse of her dark blue panties covering her lower half and the toned presence of her thighs and calves, and soon the Avatar stepped out of them as she spun on a heel, giving her father a long, lingering look at his daughter’s rear. With a smile Korra even bent down from the waist to show it off, wiggling her rump back and forth as her hands returned to her waist, gripping the band of her panties against two fingers as she started to tug them down. Inch by inch they worked down her rear, until she was almost showing the shape of her slit, and as the fabric clung there for a brief moment she hesitated. She pondered pulling them back up and resuming the dance from there, but quickly decided that teasing her father after letting him see so much would’ve been cruel. Instead, Korra continued to let her blue panties drift down along her body, finally coming to expose her fit and beautiful physique. As she turned Tonraq could see the slight tuft of Korra’s hair above her slit, and she stood naked before her father, mother, and wife with her panties dangling from a fingertip. A slow grin spread across the Avatar’s features, and she idly walked over to where Senna and Asami were playing, her mother’s fingers deep within the Sato heir’s slit.

“Hold these, beloved.” She cooed gently, and pressed the damp panties against Asami’s tongue, forcing the girl to hold them. As Asami tasted the lust of Korra for her father off of the girl’s own panties, the Avatar turned back to Tonraq and started to advance upon him. This time when she crashed down into his lap her motions and her intent were much more forceful, and she didn’t hesitate to bring her hands into the man’s dark brown locks and pull him in for a deep and intimate kiss. Her now-naked slit squeezed down on his throbbing member through his pants, and her hips rolled lewdly as her tongue sought out Tonraq’s own, kissing her father with a building hunger. It had been so many months since Korra had walked in on her father fucking what would become her wife, and since that moment the relationship between them had never been the same. A parent and a child had become occasional lovers and that bliss ran through Tonraq in that moment, with his fit, naked daughter writhing on his lap, tasting him with her tongue as she drug her wet hole back and forth across his barely restrained member. A groan escaped from Tonraq’s throat as he moved his hands out, this time refusing to take “don’t touch” as an answer as he clutched his daughter fiercely about her waist. He pushed up against her to grind back into her trembling entrance, and when their naked chests pushed together the older man gave a deep, guttural sigh of delight as their kiss intensified.

“Mmm...your wife sure loves fucking her dad.” Senna cooed to the gagged Asami, and she rose a pair of fingers to stuff the girl’s panties deeper onto the Sato girl’s tongue. She leaned in and started to lick a line of excited spit across Asami’s throat while she continued to finger the pregnant woman, her voice hoarse and delighted, the older woman pleased to keep the other girl happy while father and daughter reunited. “I bet you can’t wait to see Korra’s belly big with a baby of her own, hmm?”

Asami just nodded, deliriously overjoyed as her hole twitched around Senna’s fingers and her eyes continued to dance over the spectacle before them. The erotic dance from Korra was just the start of the show for Senna and Asami, and now they watched as Tonraq’s hands lowered to grab fiercely tight handfuls of Korra’s ass, squeezing her so hard that the Avatar moaned and lifted her hips up off of her father’s lap, just enough so she could snake her hands down to begin freeing his throbbing length. Typically the encounters with Tonraq and Korra had a fair bit of teasing and play with each other’s mouths; and though Korra absolutely loved slobbering across her father’s cock until her face was covered with spit and precum, in that evening she couldn’t wait for his member. She couldn’t wait to be fucked deep and hard by the man that sired her, and she couldn’t wait to be bred by him. She was a stubborn woman just like her old man, and just as Tonraq would refuse to take no for an answer to touching his dancing daughter, Korra wasn’t about to let his cock get away from her. Asami and Senna could only catch the briefest glimpse of Tonraq’s impressively thick length before Korra lowered herself on top of it, sending a wet noise through the room that was soon joined in melody by the Avatar’s own delighted moan.

Korra threw her head back as she cried out in bliss, her hands locked against Tonraq’s shoulders as she felt him push up inside of her until he struck the hilt. For a long, lingering moment he let Korra rest there, spread and pierced by his cock and experiencing the moment before her breeding truly began. With the delightful young woman mounting her father all she would’ve had to do to claim his seed was start riding him, but Tonraq had something much different in mind. With his cock pressed deep inside of Korra he leaned in close enough to whisper to his daughter, his voice heavy and erotic as he rolled his hips, slowly stirring the warm nectar of her entrance.

“Let’s give our wives a show, hmm?” He asked with a smirk, and before Korra was able to respond she was sent to moaning as her powerful father started to move her body. His hands scooped up underneath Korra’s legs and lifted them high; so high that he was able to spin the young woman in a full circle around on his cock, making it so that she faced the distant wall rather than her father’s own eyes. Korra moaned and trembled as she was manhandled by the only man strong enough to do so, and her whimpering and trembling didn’t stop as Tonraq soon continued, his great size raising from the couch with a heavy grunt.

His hands locked underneath Korra’s knees as Tonraq picked the young woman up with him, carrying his daughter while his cock was still locked inside of her hole. The remains of his pants fell down around his ankles and Tonraq stepped out of them as he approached where Senna and Asami sat, and before the sight of the other two women he stood tall and wide, his member stretching his daughter’s hole and both of them fully on display.

Senna just beamed, and continued to finger at Asami’s delicate folds, her other hand continuing to gently rub her pregnant stomach. Tonraq was piercing Korra so close to their faces that they could both smell the scent of her arousal, and as they looked up to see the Avatar they could witness her clinging to her father, one hand wrapped around his shoulders and the other bracing on one of his arms, hungry and desperate to stay right where she was.

“Oh...oh Da...Daaaaad…!” Her whimpers turned into screams as Tonraq began with his thrusts; the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing in the room as it started. Asami and Senna could only watch from the best seats in the house as Tonraq started to fuck his daughter, their heads just underneath Korra’s breast line and their eyes fixated on where those mighty inches of thick Water Tribe cock spread the young woman’s tight, hungry entrance. Each thrust into Korra broke another scream from the beautiful young woman’s throat, and Tonraq grinned wide as he started to breed his beloved daughter before the other two important women in his life.

Asami’s eyes were captivated, her mouth still wrapped around the panties that Korra had fed her. She studied Korra’s flat and muscular physique as she had a thousand times before, but her gaze kept being drawn to the nearby sight of Tonraq’s length piercing and spreading the woman she loved. Korra was suspended entirely by Tonraq’s might as she was fucked; the two hands underneath her knees and the thick cock stuffed deep inside of her the only means of support she had. Each thrust was wet and deep and Asami studied each with delight, her own hole tightening against Senna’s fingers as she witnessed it. It wasn’t an entirely new sight to her; after all, the last time the four of them got together saw Asami laying flat on her back with Korra mounting her face and eating her out, while Tonraq and a strap-on wielding Senna took turns fucking their pair of daughters. That evening Tonraq had pulled out of Korra just before a climax to spread his cum into his daughter in law’s mouth, but what Asami was witnessing now was something entirely different. There’d be no pulling out this time until the job was complete; until daughter was seeded by father to make their family even bigger. Asami whimpered in a mad bliss as she felt her own body tense up, a sudden and unexpected orgasm clutching her firmly within its grasp. Her hole tightened and twitched around Senna’s fingers as she started to release, a burst of nectar erupting her and squirting up, directing squarely upon the father and daughter duo before then.

“Asami, a...aaahhhh!” Korra was barely able to scream the name of her wife, as her bouncing body was suddenly struck with Asami’s burst of climaxing nectar. The hot spray struck her flat stomach and her lower half; battering against her folds and her thighs, and most notably the thick, paternal cock that was spreading her aching entrance. The delight of it drew Korra to a new level of madness as she called out in a delirious scream, one hand tugging hard at Tonraq’s hair as she begged in a whimpering voice. “More, Dad, fuck me harder! Fuck me harder than ever, I want your cum!”

Senna pulled her fingers out of Asami’s dripping hole, and made it a point to raise her hand out, swiping the nectar down across Korra’s flat and toned stomach. Once she had done so she moved to pluck the panties from Asami’s lips, and once she tossed them aside she pulled the submissive Sato girl closer, forcing her to bend across her pregnant stomach so she could lower her head closer to the action.

“Help him fill Korra up, dear.” Senna whispered, one hand slipping into Asami’s hair and guiding her face close. She pulled the girl’s head until it was just there at Tonraq’s bouncing sack, glistening not only with Asami’s squirt but Korra’s own dripping nectar. Senna gave a wicked grin to her husband as she pulled their daughter in law’s face close, and licked her lips as she offered a few more words of encouragement. “Make sure he’s plenty excited so he can give you two another baby.”

With something so important on the line Asami wasn’t about to hesitate, and before long Tonraq was treated to a new level of joy. As if the feel of his daughter’s entrance stretched around his cock wasn’t enough, the girl’s pregnant wife was now licking and sucking at his sack, slaving her tongue and her spit across it and sending him into even deeper levels of excitement. His muscles were tight as he started to fuck into Korra even harder; his pouch held in place by Asami’s attentions, and with a hungry grunt he pushed his face back into Korra’s hair, nipping and biting at the back of his daughter’s throat, nibbling against her shoulders.

There was no turning back now; Korra was going to claim her father’s cream. With every thrust she was reminded of that fact, that soon she’d be carrying his child to raise as her and Asami’s own. She was desperate for it; eager for it, knowing that it was the final piece of the puzzle of their life. With she and Asami both carrying children their family would be wonderfully complete, and she could join her beloved wife in the joys of pleasant and sweet pregnancy. She moaned in mad lust as she pushed in against her father, and every now and again she could feel her pussy stretch down so far on his cock that she bumped Asami’s head, forcing her to slurp against his sack even more readily. The sensation was practically overwhelming, and just as Korra’s thighs and knees ached within Tonraq’s grip, part of her never wanted the moment to end.

Though with the combined efforts of her hole and Asami’s mouth, an end was inevitable for any man. Tonraq’s might was great but not even he could endure for long the pleasures of two such young beautiful things, and before long he could feel his own climax rushing towards him, ready to crash into his body with full force. His grip tightened against Korra’s knees and he pushed forward with his hips with a renewed intensity; his sack no longer tended to by Asami but rather slapping across her tongue and her waiting lips, every motion sending a wet, sloppy noise through the room. As the moment drew nearer and nearer Korra rolled her eyes back in her head and tightened herself as much as she could, ready for the moment that she would receive her father’s heavy, warm load.

And when it came, bliss simply overtook her. The throb of Tonraq’s cock was strong as he started to fill his daughter up, and Korra’s voice broke into a delightful moan as it continued to slowly pump his cream inside of her. Burst after burst of his nectar started to fill her up, and through it all Asami was kind enough to keep licking and slurping across his sack, making a mess of her pretty makeup and occasionally even getting struck by a bit of cum that Korra was too tight to contain. The four lovers were all enraptured whether or not they were directly involved in the coupling going on, and each one of them recognized what an important moment it was for their family. When Tonraq started to lower Korra his member pulled out of the young woman; leaving a bit of cum to splatter across Asami’s pregnant belly. Senna was quickly on top of the mess; spooning up the remains from Asami’s tummy and feeding the cream to her, grinning as she shot a glance of approval up at her husband.

Korra fell down against the couch, breathing heavily with her rump still up in the air, her slit drooling a bit of her father’s release. As Asami licked and suckled the same cream free from Senna’s fingers she gazed over at Korra’s entrance, and fought the urge to dive in and suck every bit of it out of her hole. Instead, she turned her gaze over to Tonraq’s still throbbing and dripping member, and she laid in against it with two hands and an open, hungry mouth.

One of their daughters was too exhausted, spent, and happy to talk, while the other was already stuffing her mouth full of the same member that had bred her. Senna just grinned up at Tonraq as she continued petting Asami, her hands moving up and down the pale girl’s belly, smoothing across it with a precious touch as she spoke.

“What would these girls ever do without you, dear?” She giggled, and glanced over to where Korra’s rear still stood up in the air, supported by her exhausted physique. “You know, we’ll need to give her a lot more to make sure it’s done. Are you up for it, love?”

Tonraq just grinned, and as he lowered a hand to Senna’s hair he pulled his wife’s face closer to his lap. Before long he ushered her into joining Asami at servicing him, and two hungry tongues now worked up and down his length, cleaning Korra’s taste off of his rod while slurping up any remnants of his release.

“With the two of you to help out, definitely.” He beamed, and gave a glance to where Korra rested, her creampie already slowly drizzling down the back of her thighs and escaping her wonderfully tight hole. “We’re a family, after all. And we’ve got to work together.”

The two women sucking hungrily at his cock shared a grin, and Korra could feel a trembling smile pull at her lips. She was sweat-licked and full of her father’s warmth, and she couldn’t wait for more. Their family would be bigger still by the morning’s light, and the Avatar couldn’t wait. Having her parents in for the week was going to be a delight.

End of Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since we visited this naughty one. :3 Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [And check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
